Cabeças vão rolar
by Dark Akire
Summary: Eles:Tiago Potter, Sirius Black e Remo Lupin. Elas:Lílian Evans, Anne Peters e Lisa Delacout. Local: Colônia de férias trouxa....isso definitivamente não vai dar certo...
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Bora cara... Vai ser demais!

Eu não sei...

Carne fresca é sempre bom... – disse Sirius malicioso

Mas almofadinhas... É uma colônia trouxa! – bradou Remo

E daí?

E daí? E daí que isso não vai dar certo! – também disse Tiago

Qual o problema? Vai ser divertido!

Vai ser muito perigoso – murmurou Remo sombrio

Por que?

Porque? Sirius, eu acho que o sol fritou os poucos neurônios que você tinha... EU NÃO POSSO PASSAR O MÊS INTEIRO EM UMA COLONIA TROUXA!

São apenas detalhes, caro Aluado...

Detalhes que quase custaram a vida do Snape...

Mas ele merecia...

CHEGA! – gritou Tiago passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos – Sirius, o "problema" do Aluado é sério... Não brinca com isso! E Remo... Desencana cara, você tem que se divertir mais... não deixa _isso_ atrapalhar a sua vida...

E qual a _sua_ sugestão, Tiago?

Nós vamos, é claro - concluiu ele sorrindo.

Mas e eu? – perguntou Remo indignado

Você também vai ué...

Como?

Ah, lá nós damos um jeito...

Haha! Vai ser muito bom... vamos pegar geral! Como o Sirius disse: Carne nova é sempre boa!

Mas Tiago... eu pensei que você gostasse as Lily...

E eu gosto!

Mas você não disse que ia pegar geral!

E vou...

Se a Lily soubesse disso...

Caro Aluado... as probabilidades de a gente encontrar a Evans nessas férias são quase nulas... ela não quer nos ver nem, pintados de ouro...

Principalmente depois do que vocês dois aprontaram – disse Remo pensativo

Minha ruivinha é uma peste... mas infelizmente eu não vou encontrá-la, então eu me divirto como posso!

NÃO! – berrava Anne

Ah Anne, vai ser legal – dizia Lílian sorridente

Claro que vai ser legal Anne! Fala sério! Por que você não quer ir? – disse Lisa

Sei lá, mas eu não to com um bom pressentimento Lis...

Ei, o que pode acontecer, são só trouxas!

É Anne, pense bem... a gente vai estar livre dos marotos! – disse Lílian sorridente

Ah, Anne, ano passado você já não foi... vai deixar eu e a Lily irmos sozinhas esse ano de novo? Não sei se você lembra, mas ano passado você nos prometeu que esse ano você ia!

Ano passado foi tão maneiro... – disse lisa olhando para Lílian dando um sorriso malicioso – Vamos, só esse ano, se você não gostar não precisa voltar nunca mais...

Ok, Ok, eu vou, mas ouçam bem as duas: nada de gracinhas na frente dos trouxas, Ok?

Na, você ainda não aprendeu nada não? Você sabe muito bem que a gente é meio maluca, mas nem tanto neh... – disse Lisa fingindo indignação.

Fala sério, você realmente acha que a gente ia fazer alguma coisa errada – disse Lily juntando as mãos como se estivesse rezando e fazendo uma cara de anjo, no que as três começaram a rir desesperadamente por uns cinco minutos.

Ai Lily, assim você ainda nos mata de tanto rir – disse Lisa ainda risonha.

Quem te conhece em Hogwarts pensa que você é um anjo... até ver você nas férias!

An, assim você me magoa...

Lily, você sabe muito bem que é a mais pura verdade!

O pior de tudo é que realmente é verdade, mas do jeito que vocês falam parece que lá eu sou um anjo e aqui eu sou um demônio!

_Continua..._

**N/A- olá de novo!**

**Eu sei que ainda não postei o 3º cap de É a vida...mas ele vem em breve...podem deixar...**

**Essa fic foi um COMPLETO surto!** **A aula de história estava devia estar muita chata para a minha amiga...(pq o dia em que eu achar uma aula de história chata me internem ) Ela virou para trás e me sugeriu fazer essa fic sem sentido...o dia em que eu recusar fazer uma fic será o dia em que eu acharei uma aula de história chata.**

**Então aqui está o resultado dessa loucura! A fic fala sobre quando os MArotos e as amigas da Lily vão passar um mes em um acampamento trouxa...**

**Espero sinceramente que gostem...ela está muito engraçada! Garanto que vão rir muito com a fic!**

**O próximop cap sai quinta**

**Como não poderia faltar...deixem REVIEWS!**

**N/A2 – Bem... as aulas de história são sempre longas, cansativas e chatas... só não são piores que as de biologia... como alguem consegue gostar de história existindo matérias como matemática e física... só ela mesmo... quantro a surtada, bem eu sou mesmo surtada... espero que gostem dessa idéia lokkkk, bjaum pa tds que tiverem a paciencia de ler isooo. E comentem please...**


	2. Encontros Desastrosos

**Capítulo 1 – Encontros desastrosos**

**- **Pô Almofadinhas! Nós estamos atrasados!

**- **Eu sei, eu não posso sair com meu cabelo desse jeito! O que as garotas vão pensar de mim!

**- **Sem comentários... Tu tens noção do tamanho da merda que você acabou de dizer! Agora entendi bem o por que de Almofadinhas...

**- **Cala boca... tu que é o veado e eu que sou gay?

**- **Dá para as duas crianças pararem de se elogiar? A "coisa" que vai nos levar para o acampamento sai em... 15 minutos...

**- **Aluado, não é "coisa", é um bônius.

**- **Almofadinhas... é ônbinus, seu ignorante.

**- **ônbinus, bônius, bobônius... é tudo a mesma coisa...

**- **Parem de discutir e vamos logo!

**- **Certo.

**

* * *

**

**- **Ai Lily... tão apressada! Chegamos dez minutos mais cedo!

**- **Antes cedo do que tarde, minha cara Lisa...

**- **Vamos entrar logo – reclamou Anne – aproveitamos e pegamos bons lugares!

**- **Certo! Vamos logo!

**- **Mas Lily, eu e a Anne não sabemos muito bem como lidar com trouxas... você ajuda? – disse Lisa entrando no ônibus com as amigas

**- **Claro, não é muito difícil lidar com trouxas... mas ouçam bem... esqueçam varinhas, animais e caldeirões... ah, e o mais importante quadribol...

**- **Até os animais?

**- **É, a maioria das criaturas mágicas não existe no mundo trouxa...

**- **Que pena... eu gosto tanto de um certo lobo que...

Lisa e Lílian calaram a boca da amiga com as mãos.

**- **Shi!

**- **Sem azarações também... ouviu senhorita Delacourt?

**- **Nem umazinha...?

**- **Nem uma!

**- **Mas vai ser muito chato! Justo agora que eu sou maior de idade!

**- **Nem pense nisso.

**- **Certo... então eu vou afogar minhas mágoas em um belo e gelado copo de suco de abóbora que eu trouxe de casa...

**- **Lisa... me dá um pouquinho desse suco... – disse Anne puxando o copo de suco para si

**- **Não! Se voce quisesse voce que pegasse, agora EU quero beber.

**- **Ah... é só um gole... não, eu quero afogar as minhas mágoas!

**- **Vocês duas parem com isso! – disse Lílian já se alterando – estão chamando atenç...

**- **O suco de abóbora caiu em cima da blusa branca de Lílian Evans. As duas amigas se entreolharam preocupadamente. O show ia apenas começar...

**- **Lisa... era pra voce afogar suas mágoas, não a Lily...

**- **A culpa é sua Anne, você que puxou...

**- **Eu não...

**- **LISA DELACOURT E ANNE PETERS! VOCES JOGARAM SUCO DE ABOBORA EM CIMA DA MINHA BLUSA BRANCA NOVA... EU VOU FICAR MANCHADA PELO RESTO DA VIAGEM! – berrava Lílian dentro do ônibus

**- **Olha pelo lado bom Lily... a blusa vai combinar com os seus cabelos... – disse Lisa timidamente

* * *

Os marotos estavam (para variar) cercados de garotas, que haviam acabado de conhecer. Sirius, sem dúvida, era o que mais se divertia com a situação. Tiago estava um pouco receoso... se vazasse a informação de que eles tinham saído em uma colônia de férias trouxa, sua ruivinha, com certeza iria matá-lo. De todos, Remo era o que estava mais nervoso. Ele não sabia o por que, mas seus instintos lupinos estavam gritando dentro dele.

**- **Isso não vai dar certo Sirius!

**- **Relaxa Aluado!

**- **Mas e se alguém de hogwarts estiver aqui?

**- **Eu garanto, só quem está aqui somos eu, você e o Pontas...

**- **LISA DELACOURT E ANNE PETERS! VOCES JOGARAM SUCO DE ABOBORA EM CIMA DA MINHA BLUSA BRANCA NOVA... EU VOU FICAR MANCHADA PELO RESTO DA VIAGEM!

**- **Todos que estavam ao redor do ônibus pararam imediatamente de falar. Tiago sentiu os cabelos da nuca se eriçarem... ele conhecia a dona daquela voz... e por sinal, conhecia bem demais... imediatamente o menino de cabelos espetados soltou a garota com a qual estava abraçado.

**- **Isso foi a Lily...?

**- **Com certeza, só ela grita desse jeito... – disse a garota que ele acabara de soltar

**- **Bem... as chances eram _quase_ nulas – disse Remo assustado.

**- **Perai... Você conhece a Lily?

**- **Lily? Lílian Evans? Ah, claro, quem não conhece!

**- **Enquanto Lílian reclamava, Anne se sentia culpada e olhava para baixo timidamente... Já Lisa, estava achando tudo muito engraçado, e olhava para a janela distraidamente.

**- **AGORA EU VOU FICAR CHEIRANDO À SUCO DE ABOBORA A VIAGEM TODA!

**- **Lliy... deixa de charme – disse Lisa cansada da histeria da amiga – tem um banheiro logo ali do lado daquele garoto que parece com o Tiago...

**- **Potter?

**- **O que tem o Tiago? – perguntou Anne, que se juntava às amigas escorando-se na janela.

**- **É mesmo... ele realmente lembra o Potter... – disse Lily pausadamente

**- **É claro que lembra, ele É o Tiago... – afirmou Anne

**- **QUE DIABOS O POTTER ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

**- **Isso vai ser muito engraçado... – murmurou Lisa

**- **SE O TIAGO ESTÁ AQUI O REMO TAMBÉM ESTÁ, E EU VOU MATAR AQUELE... Calma Anne, respira fundo... – disse a garota pra si mesma tentando acalmar-se.

**- **Potter, pode esperar...EU VOU TE ESGANAR! E não ria lisa...a situação está realmente caótica! O Black com certeza também está aqui!

**- **Não, eu não estou vendo ele...

**- **Você realmente acha que o Potter e o Remo estão aqui sem o Black?

**- **Acho.

**- **Lisa, não se iluda, provavelmente ele está, bem... digamos... ocupado de mais.

**- **Nós temos um minuto para fugir antes que elas nos vejam... – sugeriu Sirius passando a mão no rosto.

**- **Sirius, provavelmente elas já nos viram... tô ferrado! Vô ter que agüentar o meu furacão ruivo gritando por três dias...

Is**- **so por que você ainda não viu a Anne com raiva...

**- **Ainda acho que a Lily é três vezes pior.

**- **É, cara você tem razão...você tá ferrado!

**- **Ei, cadê o Almofadinhas?

**- **Aquele cachorro desgraçado fugiu! Que amigo nós temos que...- Tiago parou a frase no meio.

Uma garota descia afobada do ônibus... com os cabelos vermelhos-fogo presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestindo um calça jeans, uma blusa branca de alças com uma enorme mancha abóbora no peito. Lílian se dirigia, nervosa, a ele. O garoto passou as mãos no cabelo desesperadamente.

**- **Nós vamos morrer... – disse Remo baixinho de modo com que só Tiago escutasse.

**- **Foi muito bem te conhecer Aluado, meu amigo. - disse ele batendo de leve nas costas do amigo.

Remo sentiu a sua espinha congelar. Havia começado a namorar Anne no início do ano. Agora estava ali, cercado de garotas, junto com os "pegadores-mor" de hogwarts...isso não iria dar certo!

**- **Tiago Potter...

**- **Lily... meu amor! Estava morrendo de saudades!

Lílian corou e o encarou com fúria.

**- **Vamos conversar em outro lugar... - reclamou ela olhando para as meninas e puxando Tiago pelo braço para um canto mais afastado de todos, longe até mesmo de Remo e Anne, que tinham ido para um outro canto.

**- **Potter, o que você PENSA que está fazendo aqui?

**- **Eu to...ei, o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui?

**- **Eu faço as perguntas por aqui!

**- **Isso é uma espécie de interrogatório?

**- **Se a carapuça serviu...

**- **Desde quando a senhorita se preocupa com onde EU vou nas férias?

**- **Seu idiota, eu não estou preocupada com você, mas com as MINHAS férias, que VOCÊ acabou de estragar...

**- **EU? Estragar?

**- **Como você ainda OUSA ser cínico comigo?**- **

**- **Lily, assim como você eu TAMBÉM quero me divertir...

**- **Já percebeu que a SUA diversão estraga a MINHA?

**- **Já percebeu qie você NUNCA fez nada para mudar? - Tiago estava começando a se irritar.

**- **Tá bom, então vamos mudar... eu te ignoro, você me ignora, e cada um vive feliz no seu canto.

**- **É impossível te ignorar Lílian... eu venho tentando fazer isso há três anos... e até agora eu falhei miseravelmente...

**- **Ok, então vamos fazer o seguinte: eu não grito com você, se você parar de pedir para sair comigo, até por que você já sabe que a resposta é, e será não. Ah, e você também podia parar de passar a mão irritantemente pelo cab...

**- **Lily, não dá para parar de passar a mão pelo cabelo...é inconsciente, entende?

**- **Não.

**- **É tipo a sua resposta quando eu pergunto se você quer sair comigo...

**- **Ah... agora entendi.

**- **Então podíamos quebrar os nossos hábitos inconscientes..eu aro de passar a mão no cabelo e você aceita sair comigo...

**- **Eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder...

**- **Isso é um sim?

**- **Não! é um não!

**- **Mas afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui?

**- **Ah, idéia brilhante da Lisa... aquela maluca... mas agente já tinha vindo aqui ano passado...

**- **Você não saiu com ninguém aqui ano passado né?

**- **Por que o súbito interesse?

**- **Eu tenho todo o direito de saber...

**- **Por que?

**- **Por que sim, ué...

**- **Eu realmente me acho no direito de não responder à essa pergunta...

**- **Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou saber mesmo, então... que tal se você falasse agora?

**- **E se eu tivesse saído com alguém, qual o problema? Eu sou uma mulher solteira bonita e jovem...

**- **Bonita e jovem eu não posso negar... mas solteira? Isso eu garanto que você não é...

**- **Como?

**- **Você é minha Lily... sempre foi e sempre será...

**- **Lamento lhe informar isso, mas você é o maior corno que esse mundo já viu... – disse ela não podendo esconder um sorriso maroto, no que o garoto fechou a cara, ligeiramente vermelho – Tadinho dele... Oh Potter, não faça essa cara... geralmente os cornos são os últimos a saber mesmo...

**- **Não brinque com isso, é coisa séria...

**- **Uhum...

**- **Então você não nega...

**- **Nega o que?

**- **Que vai sair comigo?

**- **Hã?

**- **Para eu ser um corno, você tem que ter um algum tipo de "caso" comigo... Você podia começar aceitando sair comigo...

**- **Cala a boca e vamos voltar.

**- **Por que daqui a pouco as pessoas vão começar a interpretar mal o nosso repentino sumiço...

**- **Pra mim é um prazer ficar aqui...

**- **Ótimo, você fica aqui, eu volto, pego o ônibus, e não preciso te ver mais até Hogwarts!

**- **De repente, ir contigo me pareceu ser uma idéia tão tentadora...

Lílian revirou os olhos

**- **Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa de não ter te deixado aqui...

**- **Sim senhora!

**- **Senhorita. – corrigiu ela

**- **Sim senhorita Evans, futura senhora Potter. – respondeu ele feliz.

Lílian erguer os braços para o alto e bradou

**- **Merlin, o que eu fiz apara merecer isto?

**- **Lily... você ainda não teve um terço do que realmente merece...

A garota virou-se para ele com um sorriso sarcástico e comentou

**- **Nem você Potter, nem você...

* * *

**- **Anninha, eu juro que eu ia avisar... fui tudo idéia do Sirius...

**- **ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA... – gritou Anne vermelha de raiva

**- **Eu realmente não queria vir, mas... O que você realmente está fazendo aqui?

**- **Eu... é... ahn... as meninas me pediram para vir com elas –disse Anne corada

**- **São os mesmos motivos que os meus...

**- **Mas você devia ter me avisado...

**- **Você também...

**- **Eu avisei...

**- **Avisou?

**- **Sim, eu mandei uma coruja para a sua casa...

**- **Jura? Bem, é que eu não estava lá, eu estava no apartamento novo do Sirius.

**- **Hum... Você também não me avisou que o Sirius estava morando em um novo apartamento...

**- **Olha Anne, vamos esquecer tudo isso, ok? Faz semanas que não nos vemos, e quando isso acontece nós brigamos...

**- **Você tem razão...

**- **Pois é, eu esperava um encontro mais...

**- **Mais...?

**- **Mais caloroso... se é que você me entende... – disse o maroto puxando a namorada para perto.

**- **Me desculpe Remo... eu não queria ter gritado com você...

**- **E você me desculpa por eu não ter te avisado?

**- **Desculpado

Enquanto os centímetros que os separavam eram vencidos, um grito estridente assustou a todos.

**- **É AMARELO!

**- **Não Lily, é _laranja_!

**- **Tá vendo... esse é o retrato de um casal que se ama – disse Remo no ouvido da namorada. Anne não pôde deixar de sorrir.

**- **Calma gente... O que houve – perguntou Anne sorrindo

**- **Eu estava linda e saltitante...

**- **Quando ela diz saltitante, é no sentido literal da palavra... ela realmente estava **saltitando**...

**- **Lílian lançou um olhar mortal para Tiago.

**- **Bem, continuando... aí, eu vi uma linda borboleta _amarela_...

**- **_Laranja..._

**- **Que, pousou em cima de uma linda flor... Aí eu comentei como aquela borboleta _amarela_...

**- **_Laranja..._

**- **...era bonita... Mas a anta de óculos...

**- **cervo...

**- **Anta! Bem... a anta de óculos do meu lado disse que a borboleta era _laranja..._

**- **Por que _era laranja..._

**- **NÃO, ERA AMARELA!

Remo sorria para a namorada querendo dizer uma espécie de "eu não disse"

**- **Olha, outro casal que se ama incondicionalmente.

Os três olharam para onde Anne apontava. Uma cena bastante cômica acontecia. Lisa andava apressadamente na direção dos amigos puxando o maior garanhão de todos os tempos, Sirius Black, pelas orelhas, literalmente. Tiago estava tendo um grande ataque de risos. Chegando perto Lisa soltou o pobre garoto.

**- **Muito bem... senhor Black – disse a moça com as mãos na cintura batendo o pé sinistramente – Explique-se!

**- **É... Lisa, olha só...

**- **Todo mundo para dentro...o ônibus sai em dez minutos! – gritou um homem alto e jovem na frente do ônibus.

**- **Acho melhor nós entrarmos... os meninos ainda não pegaram bons lugares...- sugeriu Anne.

**-** Certo, mas não pense que você escapou dessa conversa senhor Black!- disse Lisa.

**- **Sim senhora!

**- **Bom dia! - cumprimentou um garoto loiro e sardento à Lílian, que assustou-se.

**- **Bom dia. – respondeu ela sem entender muita coisa.

**- **Apenas gostaria de dizer que você está encantadora hoje...

**- **Obrigada...- respondeu ela corando.

**- **Lily, vamos? – perguntou lisa.

**-** Claro, vamos!

**- **Até mais – disse o garoto.

**- **Até.

**- **Quem era Lily? - perguntou Anne interessada.

**- **Nunca vi na vida... - exclamou Lílian subindo no ônibus.

**- **Antes de subir Tiago encarou o garoto.

**- **Presta atenção, moleque... ela está acompanhada...

_continua..._

**N/A e N/A2 – bem... mas uma vez estamos aqui nesse msmo site... nosso karma... iai tá mais um capitulo... esse tá mais manerinho que o outro... mas eles vão melhorando com o tempo... isso eu garanto, pq a gente jah escreveru uma boa parte da fic... eles já estão no acampamamento (na primeira noite), mas ainda acontecem umas paradas sisnistras no ônibus... hahah, cs vão ver, a fic tá fikndu manerinha... ficamos feliza por você ter gostado da fic... continue lendo...bjoks**

**bem... obrigada por c oferecer pra betar, flavinha greeneye... eu realmente espero que este cap esteja melhor betado que o outro... mas qualquer problema que eu tenha, eu do um jeito de falar ctg... esse cap foi uma miga nossa q betou...**

**Bjaum pra todas**

**N/A – E viva às aulas de historia... que a força esteja com vocês!**

**N/A2 – Sem comentarios... Viva as aulas de artes, que nos podemos dormir... ou conversar...ou fazer fics!**

**Reviews please... Ah, a gente também está aberta a sugestões, mesmo gente jah tendo escrito uma parte, a gente ainda pode incluir outras coisas... tpw... quando a gente tava digitando esse cap, a gente corto umas partes e acrescentou outras... **

**Se acharem uma bosta e que a gente deveria parar de postar também avisem...**

**  
**


	3. Quem roubou pão na casa do João?

**DISCLAIMER - Os Marotos e a Lílian infelizmente nãonos pertencem...eles pertencem a J.K Roling.  
Essa história tem como interesse apenas divertir!  
Hum...A Lisa também não nos pertence...ela pertence a Lisa (Lisa Black, cara, como nos gostamos das fics dessa menina!)  
A Anne...Ah, essa sim nos pertence!**

**_CAPÍTULO 2-_**

**_QUEM ROUBOU PÃO DA CASA DO JOÃO?_**

Tiago olhava distraidamente pela janela.

Remo conversava saudosamentecom Anne.

Sirius cantava animadamente com Lisa e Lílian.

Uma vozinha estridente foi ouvida a cantarolar "Smith roubou pão na casa do João...". Sirius e Lisa olhavam interrogativamente para Lílian, como quem diz "Hã?".

Isso é só uma brincadeira de trouxas para passar o tempo...relaxem, ninguém roubou pão nenhum...

"Então quem foi?"

"Foi... a Suzanne!"

Lily, essa brincadeira vai passando de pessoa para pessoa não?

Aham.

Então explica como é, por que parece ser beeem popular...e se a gente não souber vai ser maior micão. E além disso a nossa bruxilidade pode ser desmascarada.- comentou Sirius.

E nós vamos ser considerados anormais né...meio retardados.- ponderou Lisa sabiamente.

Ok...alguém começa assim...- Lílianestrategicamente diminuiu o tom de voz.- Sirius robou pão na casa do João."...

Lily, você canta muito bem, é sério!

Ah, obrigada...-respondeu a ruiva corando- mas não me atrapalhe mais Black.

Desculpa.

Ai o Sirius responde "Quem eu?".

Quem eu?

É, mais ou menos assim- Lílian já estava gostando da brincadeira- os outros respoosndem "Tu sim!".

Tu sim!- gritou Lisa empolgada.

Certo, ai o Sirius responde "Eu não!" e as outras pessoas perguntam "Então que foi?". E ele finalmente fala quem será o próximo que "roubou o pão do João".

Ah, entendi...

Mas e se algum idiota não souber como se brinca disso?-perguntou Sirius estranhamente interessado.

Se você pensar bem...você era esse idiota há cinco minutos atrás...

Detalhes Lisa, apenas detalhes.

As pessoas canta moutra musiquinha trouxa: "Não sabe, não sabe, vai ter que aprender, orelha de burro, cabeça de ET...

ET?

Extraterreste, seres que habitam outros planetas.

Esses trouxas têm cada idéia...-disse Lisa balançando a cabeça.

Eu acho que isso é falta do que fazer...

Hã?

Simples, se eles tivessem que aturar dois terços do que os alunos de Hogwarts aturam...eles não teriam tanto tempo para inventar essas coisas.

Oh, que emoção, Lily, minha amiga, acabamos de presenciar a mais nova toria de Sirius Black!

Cala a boca Lisa, você não tem neurônios suficientes para entender...mas tudo bem, os gênios são só reconhecidos depois de mortos...

Se você quer ser reconhecido pode deixar que eu te mato...além de um favor ao mundo, isso fará um bem enorme a mim...

Olha aqui Lisa Delac...

Dá pra vocês dois pararem de discutir feito crianças?

Os dois olharam para baixo culposamente.

Continuando..."cabeça de Et, parece fácil, mas é dificíl, um belo dia você vai ter que aprender. Burro!". A pessoa que escolheu esse "burro", escolhe outra e a brincadeira recomeça...

Muito legal!-esclamou Lisa batendo palmas.

Eu achei meio infantil...-disse Sirius.

Por isso mesmo que eu gostei!

Lisa, ninguém te merece!

A garota riu gostosamente.

Você merece Black...você merece.

Senhorita Delacout eu acho que...

Quando a discursão ia começar, o mesmo loiro sardento, que se chamava Philip, gritou no final do ônibus.

Foi a ruiva alí do meio!

Todos se calaram.

Lílian fez uma conta mental rapidamente. Ela era ruiva, ela estava sentada no meio...logo...

Lílian roubou pão na casa do João!- puxou uma garota loira, com quem sirius havia simpatizado anteriormente. Ela tinha conhecido Lílian no ano anterior.

Ela estava da cor do cabelo. Odiava ser o centro das atenções...exeto quendo o alvonão era ela...e sim um garoto de cabelos estranhamente espetados.  
Lisa estava tendo outro ataque de riso.

Quem eu?- perguntou a moça.

Tu sim!- berrou todo o ônibus. Inclusive Sirius.

Remo e Anne observavam divertidos a cena.  
O único que continuava não prestando muita atenção era Tiago.

Eu não!- Lílian olhava ameaçadoram,ente para Lisa, que já estava vermelha de tanto rir.

Então que foi?

A ruiva sorriu marotamente.

LISA!

Lisa parou e empalhedeceu automaticamente.

Se ferrou...-disse Sirius antes que a multidão cantasse.

Lisa roubou pão na casa do João!

Quem? Eu?

Tu sim!

Eu não!

Então que foi?- a garota olhou de solasaio para Siriius.

Foi o Sirius!

Antes da brincadeira recomeçar, Sirius ainda consiguiu balbuciar um claro "Lisa, morra!" ao que a garota sorriu novamente e piscou um olho para ele.

...Quem eu?

Tu sim!

Eu não!

Então quem foi?

Foi o PONTAS!

Quem?- um garoto perguntou.

Tiago- berrou Remo entre a crise de riso que estava tendo.

Tiago roubou pão na casa do joão!

O garoto que estava alheio a tudo, ao ouvir seu nome, despertou de seu "transe".

Quem?Eu?

Tu sim!

Não, eu não!

Então que foi?

Eu não fiz nada dessa vez, eu juro que não fui eu! Nem que é esse tal de João eu sei!

O ônibus inteiro se calou.  
Lílian bateu com cabeça no banco com os olhos fechados.  
Lisa esbugalhou seus olhos.  
Sirius tinha uma expressão rizonha.  
Remo tinha um sombrancelha levantada.  
Anne o olhava com se o amigo estivesse acabado de gritar que era Napoleão Bonaparte.  
Não tardou e uma garota de maria chiquinha puxou a humilhante música.

Não sabe, não sabe, vai ter que aprender, orelha de burro, cabeça de ET. Parece fácil, mas é dificíl, um belo dia você vai ter que aprender. Burro!

Tiago observava perplexo a cena.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto despenteando-os ainda mais.

O que está acontecendo aqui?-perguntou Tiago desorientado.

Pontas, meu amigo...você acabou de ser humilhado, zoado erebaixado pelos trouxas!

Hã?

* * *

**N/A- Oie!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo dessaloucura! Espero que vcs gostem...eu sei que ainda não postei É a vida...mas está tão difícil desbloquear...**

**Esse cap está bem pequeno...amanhã eu vou postar o outro para compensar!**

**Os comentários estão aqui:**

**Crystin-Malfoy****- Nossa, fico feliz por vc ter gostado tanto! Que isso...aminha fic naum é a melhor...longe disso¬¬. O próximo cap vai ter muitas mais confusões no ônibus, esse é só o início...(sorisso maligno).E naum precisa ficar tão anciosa naum...nos vamos tentar atualizar toda semana!Espero que continue a acompanhar essa fic. Mil beijos!**

**Emerson - Pode deixar, por enquanto nós não vamos parar! Continue a acompanhar essa loucura que eu prometo q vcvai se divertirmuito.Obrigado pelo apoio!**

**Mayara - Fico feliz que vc gostou do temada fic! Bom, como eujá disse, particulamente eu ADORO as aulas de História! Eu chego a babar quando ele fala! Lugar de escrever fics são nas aulas de física...essas sim são um SACO! Aqui está o cap, eles seão postados por semana...naum se preocupe!Beijos.**

**Flavinha Greeneye - Que bom q vc está se divertindo!Pode deixar..qualquer problema pode deixar que eu te avido! A Lisa e o Sirius...bom esse pe outro casal problemático...eu realmente naum sei c esse "rolo" vai ter futuro...preciso conversar com aminha amiga sobreisso...C vc tiver uma idéia vai ajudar mtttt!Beijos.**

**Bi Radcliff - Pode deixar...o Sirius e o Tiago vão sofrer ainfa muito mais..isso é garantido!A Lisa naum vai deixar isso passar em branco naum...a Lily tb vai aprontar com eles...realmente, dá até pena deles...Eu li a sua fic, continua...a idéia parece boa! Beijos.**

**Hanninha - Eu tb AMO os marotos...acho eles a coisa mais...ENGRAÇADA q tem! Fico feliz q vc renha gostado. Continue acompanhado!Beijo.**

**Ufa...bom espero que continuem mandando REVIEWS!**

**Amanhã se der eu posto o próximo cap...achei q esse ficou mt pequeno...**

**Mil beijos**

**Akire**


	4. Minha amada Lisa

Capítulo 3 - 

**Minha Amada Lisa**

Tiaguito, sempre te achei meio lento... mas hoje, você se superou!- disse Sirius em meio a gargalhadas.

Dá para explicar o que está acontecendo logo porra?

Calma Tiago, - ponderou Remo - você apenas foi humilhado por uma brincadeira trouxa! - terminou ele com um sorriso maroto.

Ah, sim! - logo me seguida Tiago assumiu uma postura completamente séria - Quem

foi o ser indigno que humilhou seu rei perante toda a corte?

Anne só faltava ter um treco. Perguntava-se por que tinha amigos tão loucos, mas se surpreendeu quando Remo entrou também na brincadeira, e de um súbito respondeu:

Desculpe-me vossa majestade, mas tenho que confessar que sei que é o culpado...

Então diga-me e terás a recompensa.

Foi o Conde Almofadinhas, mais conhecido como Sirius Black!

Não! - exclamou Tiago teatralmente, pondo a mão no peito - seu... ingrato! Jamais esperaria isso do senhor Conde Almofadinhas... estou profundamente decepcionado...

Majestade, perdoe-me... foi apenas uma brincadeira inocente!- relatou Sirius tentando se defender.

Brincadeira essa que humilhou nosso rei... o senhor não tem vergonha Conde?- Remo olhava o amigo ameaçadoramente.

Cale a sua maldita boca Marquês Aluado... ela já me causou grandes problemas por hoje! O assunto é entre o rei e eu.

Acalmem-se senhores...- disse Lisa entre risos.

Condessa... q alegria vê-la nessa corte!- comentou Sirius rindo.

Senhor Conde, não mude de assunto! Ainda não escolhi qual será a vossa pena, portanto cale-se! - bradou Tiago, em seguida virou-se para Lisa dando um sorriso encantador - E de fato é um imenso prazer tê-la conosco Condessa Lisa.

Lisa corou profundamente e fez uma reverência. Com a qual todos riram.

Eu tive uma excelente idéia meu rei...

Anne?

Anne havia se deixado levar pela brincadeira. Era tão engraçado vê-los se tratando daquela forma que ela decidiu abandonar a timidez

Marquesa Anne... diga a vossa idéia- Tiago estava realmente amando a brincadeira

Acho que o mais indicado é pedir um conselho para a nossa rainha! - exclamou a loira apontando para a amiga a sua direita.

Lílian sentiu o sorriso morrer.

Majestade - disse Sirius segurando a mão da garota - eu lhe imploro seu perdão! Não foi minha culpa!

Lílian ficou estupidamente corada

Não sei se sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso alteza...- disse ela timidamente.

Tiago sorriu com o comentário... agora com Lílian como sua rainha, não queria que aquela brincadeira acabasse tão cedo.

E por que não seria?

Receio que a culpa de toda a brincadeira tenha sido minha... confesso que ensinei ao conde Almofadinhas Black a brincadeira - vários "oohh"s foram ouvidos - porém também... lembro-me muito bem de dizer as conseqüências, de modo com que ele sabia o que poderia acontecer...

Oh... minha esposa - Lílian corou com o título - e o conde, meu amigo, conspirando contra mim... contra seu rei!- disse Tiago com um tom levemente desapontado.

Mas majestade, intercedo pela minha rainha - disse Remo encarando a moça - ela afirmou que o conde sabia das conseqüências...

Certo, certo... Lílian, como pena senhora terá que me chamar pelo primeiro nome durante a nossa viagem de biônius toda, e o...

Potter, é ônibus! - corrigiu a ruiva.

Que seja... Lily, é Tiago..

Que seja... - repetiu ela.

Bom, o conde, quem vai escolher a pena será a Lílian...

Por que ela meu senhor?

Porque às vezes, as idéias dela são piores que as minhas... -concluiu Tiago sinistro.

Bom, se assim deseja... decidirei mais tarde com as minhas amigas. Amanhã darei o meu veredicto...

Muito obrigada senhora!- disse Sirius beijando de Lílian.

A ruiva corou, mas mesmo assim riu.

Conde, se o senhor não quiser piorar a sua situação e ir para a forca, aconselho-lhe a tirar essa sua boca canina das mãos da minha amada e sua rainha... - sussurrou Tiago não deixando escapar o ciúme.

Perdão senhor, não foi a minha intenção...

Moça - disse uma voz infantil ao lado de Lílian - pega a minha bolsa lá em cima?

Lílian olhou - o Era um garoto moreno, com cabelos raspados e olhos castanhos escuro. Não parecia ter mais que 11 anos.

Como você ousa se dirigir a sua rainha assim? - bradou Sirius levantando-se

Como? - era notável a confusão do garoto.

Sirius, menos... - pediu Lílian.

Mas ele nem pediu "por favor", alteza!

Sirius, cala... a... boca! Se você quiser ser louco, que seja. Mas não meta o pobre garoto nisso!

Mas...

A brincadeira era entre a gente, ele nem tinha como saber isso - ao terminar de falar, Lílian voltou-se para o garoto, mas percebeu que ele não estava mais lá - viu o que você fez? Tadinho... o pobre garoto era ingênuo...

Ingênuo!

É! Ingênuo! Por que?

Ah Lily, desculpe, mas ingênuo ele não era não!

Como você sabe?

Na idade dele, EU não era nem um pouco _ingênuo_ - disse Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

Sirius, se um dia você foi ingênuo... Dumbledore seria um comensal da morte!

Bom dia! - disse um rapaz magro, o mesmo que tinha mandado todos entrarem no ônibus, que agora estava falando em um microfone - Nós vamos fazer uma rápida parada em um posto para reabastecer. Quem quiser pode sair para comer, ir ao banheiro, ou pra dar uma esticada nas pernas... Mas não se afastem muito... não queremos que ninguém se perca.

A porta abriu-se, e uma enorme confusão instaurou-se no local. Algumas garotas gritavam eufóricas.

Ai, meus ouvidos - balbuciou Lílian.

Vamos sair logo, suas molengas - disse Anne ativamente.

Os seis desceram em silêncio. Todos, exceto Lily e Lisa, que já tinham vindo no ano anterior, observavam tudo atentamente.

O que "ser" isso? - disse Sirius apontando para umas daquelas caixas com bolinhas coloridas e que pulam (mais conhecidas como "pererecas").

Isso o que? - perguntou Lisa distraidamente - Aquela coisa com objetos redondos e coloridos...

São bolinhas, né...? - respondeu Tiago ironicamente.

Jura? - disse Sirius.

São pererecas - disse Lílian simplesmente.

Como? - perguntaram os três marotos olhando-a maliciosamente.

Ai, gente... É só um nome... não sejam maldosos... vocês conseguem superar isso... - disse Lílian finalmente percebendo a besteira que sem querer tinha dito.

Mas esse nome incentiva nossas mentes criativas - defendeu-se Remo

REMO JOHN LUPIN! O QUE VOCÊ QUIS DIZER COM ISSO!

Ah, Anne... O nome é sugestivo, você deve concordar, e eu não quis dizer a minha mente, quis dizer a mente criativa desses dois seres heterótrofos (o que a aula de biologia não faz c/ a gente...) que atendem pelo nome de Sirius Black e Tiago Potter...

EI! Não põe o meu nome no meio disso não!

Sirius, Sirius... Você ainda não aprendeu que em briga de marido e mulher não se mete a varinha... - disse Tiago calmamente

... Senão fica pendurado no teto da cozinha... Aprendi sim... E da pior maneira possível... fui azarado pela Lílian!

SIRIUS BLACK!

Mas eu só to falando a verdade...

Mas não existe marido e mulher nem nada relativo a isso... e não foi só você que saiu azarado!

Mas você é a **minha** rainha, portanto está casada **comigo**... conclui-se en...

Não conclui-se nada, Potter! Aquilo era só uma brincadeira idiota! Eu não estou casada com você nem NUNCA vou estar! - cortou Lílian agressivamente.

Lily... – disse Sirius animadamente.

Você diz isso agora...

Lily...

Digo agora e vou dizer sempre! Por que é a mais pura verdade...

Lily...

Você não pode prever o futuro... - revidou Tiago,

Lily...

Mas esse é o tipo de coisa que eu sei que **nunca** vai acontecer!

Lily...

Não se manda no coração Lílian... Digo isso por experiência própria...

LÍLIAN EVANS! DÁ PRA ME ESCUTAR?

O que você quer Black? - perguntou ela rispidamente.

Eu quero uma bolinha... - respondeu o maroto corado.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Cala a tua maldita boca Pontas!

É Potter, deixa o menino ser feliz!

O pior é que esse cara-de-pau do Black ainda fala que EU sou criança... Só por que eu gosto da musiquinha do João...

Mas Lis... essa música é coisa que criança... admita!

E daí? Não sou eu quem quer uma bolinha de trouxas, com um nome pervertido, e que pula! - e retirou-se, arrastando consigo uma Anne risonha

Lily... eu ainda quero uma bolinha que pu... hã... como é o nome mesmo hein? Ah sim, perereca! Perereca, é isso!

Ok, deixa que eu compro - e tirou da bolsa um porta-níquel, tirou uma moeda de cinqüenta centavos e deu a Sirius - tome.

Hã... Lily... O que exatamente eu faço com isso?

Ah sim! Ali tem uma parada em que você coloca a moeda e a bolinha sai!

Ah... Vou tentar!

Sirius dirigiu-se à "máquina de bolinhas", que estava mais ou menos a meio metro deles, colocou a moeda no lugar que deveria, mas a bolinha não saiu e ele começou a dar tapinhas na máquina, esses cada vez ficavam mais fortes. Lílian, Remo e Tiago estavam conversando, sem prestar atenção a ele, até que os barulhos ficaram estrondosos.

SIRIUS, POR MERLIN, O QUE ESTÁS FAZENDO? - repreendeu-o Remo.

Um garoto que passava por perto, ao ouvir isso, assustou-se

Tá falando comigo?

Não, foi mal, era com o meu amigo, mas mesmo assim eu não deveria ter gritado... foi mal

Tudo bem... Mas posso perguntar uma coisa?

Ah... Claro!

Quem é Merlin?

Me-Me-Me-Mer... Merlin? É... Ahn... Acho que você deve ter escutado errado! Eu não disse Merlin!

Disse sim! Eu ouvi muito bem!

Então eu devo ter me enganado! Eu não disse Merlin! Agora será que poderia nos dar licença, por favor? Eu preciso trocar uma palavrinha com o meu amigo aqui...

O garoto retirou-se sem dizer uma palavra. Pelo visto a desculpa de Remo não o tinha convencido... O garoto tinha a certeza de que não ouvira errado, e que ele realmente tinha dito Merlin! Enfim retirou-se sem dizer uma palavra, não queria arranjar confusão, ainda mais por causa de um tal de Merlin! Lílian e Tiago, enquanto assistiam a cena, riam alto. Riam não... gargalhavam! Remo apenas murmurou um singelo "Parem de rir vocês dois! Não tem graça!" Mas na verdade não culpava os amigos, só não queria se sentir ainda mais humilhado. Na verdade aquela cena merecia o verdadeiro significado da expressão "Rir para não chorar". Ignorou o fato, e voltou-se para Sirius, que alheio a tudo ainda olhava para a "máquina".

Já experimentou rodar essa parada abaixo de onde coloca a moeda? Sirius girou a parada e a bolinha finalmente caiu.

Aluado, você é um gênio. Se você fosse uma garota, eu te dava um beijo.

Correção: Se eu fosse uma garota bonita você me dava um beijo, e ela não precisava ser um gênio pra você fazer isso...

É, tens razão! Hehe, mas você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer!

Entendi... mas da próxima vez poupe-me da sua ladainha e diga apenas que eu sou um gênio, brilhante, lindo maravi...

Ninguém merece... Esse mundo tá perdido... Agora até o Aluado tá dando uma de convencido...

Sirius e Remo seguiram rapidamente até Lílian e Tiago, que não estavam muito longe. Os dois limparam as lágrimas provenientes do ataque de risos que tiveram anteriormente.

E aí Sirius? Gostou da sua "perereca"? - perguntou Tiago ironicamente.

É... ela até que é legal... - disse o garoto enquanto jogava-a no chão e ela voltava para sua mão - Mas é tão... tão...

Tão... - encorajou-o Lílian.

Tão Lisa!

O que tem eu? - A garota, juntamente com Anne, havia acabado de chegar com uma lata de refrigerante na mão. Provavelmente só ouvira a última frase, e, é claro, não entendera absolutamente nada!

Nada não Lis... Só o louco do Sirius dizendo que achou a perereca muito Lisa.

Lily... Isso, definitivamente pegou mal... muito mal...

Ok, dizendo que achou a bolinha que pula muito lisa... Satisfeito Potter?

Eu sim, mas o Sirius... pela cara que ele fez...

É que a bolinha é Lisa mesmo! - disse o maroto colocando a bolinha ao lado do rosto de Lisa - Não é a cara dela? Acho que foi por isso que eu gostei da bolinha logo que vi! Lisa, ela é a sua cara!

Black, é impressão minha ou você está OUSANDO me chamar de gorda? Perdeste a noção do perigo? Foi isso?

Não Lisa, eu jamais faria isso contigo... Você é linda, maravilhosa, do jeito que é... Nem um pouquinho gorda!

Black, você me associa à uma bola, e coisas redondas são associadas à pessoas gordas, pois essas também são redondas! E você ainda tem a cara-de-pau de dizer que não está me chamando de gorda!

Lisa... gorda você não é... Nem um pouquinho... Pelo contrário... Você está perfeitamente em forma!

Black, você está olhando mais do que deveria!

Mas eu só quis dizer que você é linda, e quando eu olhei para a bolinha, que também é linda, eu lembrei de você!

Acho que entendi onde você quis chegar Black!

Finalmente!

Black... Você está querendo dizer que eu sou pálida?

Hã? Lisa, que tipo de cachaça forte botaram nesse seu refrigerante?

Ah claro! Você fala que olha para uma bolinha linda e lembra de mim, eu não nego que eu seja linda, mas a bolinha é redonda, e você diz que eu não sou gorda... mas você continua dizendo que a bolinha lembra a mim, então você só pode estar insinuando que eu sou pálida, por que essa bolinha é totalmente amarela!

Lisa?

Sim Lily?

A bolinha é laranja...

Ah, Lily, não vai dar um de seus ataques daltônicos de novo! A bolinha é amarela!

Hã? Por que de novo? - perguntou Lisa intrigada.

Ah é... eu contei antes de vocês chegarem... Bem... Eu estava andando linda, feliz, contente e saltitante...

Pelo visto isso vai demorar - disse Remo aos sussurros para Anne.

É... - disse Anne recostando-se nele - que tal se a gente saísse daqui? Do jeito que a coisa tá eles não vão nem perceber...

É... a gente ainda não conversou direito desde que chegamos... - disse Remo sorrindo maliciosamente e retirando-se junto com a garota.

Lily... a borboleta era laranja, eu já disse!

Era amarela, Tiago Potter!

Não Lily... amarela é essa bolinha! - disse apontando para a "Lisa" na mão da Lisa.

Essa é laranja!

Amarela!

Potter, eu já disse que é laranja, então é laranja e pronto! Não discuta!

Potter não... Tiago – corrigiu o garoto.

Porque eu deveria te chamar assim?

Por que essa foi a sua punição!

Ah, é... Tiago - e ao dizer isso, a garota reprimiu uma careta.

O que foi?

Nada... é só que é estranho te chamar assim...

Com o tempo você se acostuma...

Eu só tenho que te chamar assim enquanto eu estiver aqui...

Você vai acabar se acostumando e em Hogw... - o garoto não pôde continuar pois Lílian tapara sua boca com a mão

Potter, se você falar isso aqui, as pessoas vão ficar perguntando, aí vai dar a maior confusão, então, por favor...

Foi mal... Mas, como eu estava dizendo, você vai acabar se acostumando, e na escola vai continuar me chamando assim...

Vai sonhando... Bem, como eu dizia, a bolinha é laranja!

Lily, eu uso óculos, mas você definitivamente precisa de um...

Eu não preciso de óculos! Por que eu precisaria?

Por que você não enxerga!

O que eu não enxergo?

Só duas coisas!

E o que seria, senhor incrível?

Uma delas é o amarelo e o laranja que você definitivamente não sabe diferenciar...

E a outra... - disse ela em tom desafiador, com as mãos na cintura e os pés batendo fortemente no chão

A outra é que eu sou lindo e perfeito pra _você_! E _você_ é a única pessoa que _ainda _não percebeu isso!

Sirius e Lisa, que desde o fim da "estória da borboleta" estavam rindo, pararam subitamente e viram Lílian se retirar murmurando apenas um " Se enxerga, Potter". Tiago piscou algumas vezes.

Ela não gritou... Vai chover!

Pontas, cala a boca antes que realmente chova!

Isso é só superstição! - disse Lisa.

Vamos comer logo! O Remo e a Anne já foram!

Eu não me chamo Sirius Black se o Remo e a Anne estiverem comendo...

Como você pode pensar isso do seu próprio amigo? Ele não é como você, seu pervertido!

Não é como eu e o Pont...

Ei, me tira dessa...

Bem, como eu estava dizendo antes de ser rudemente interrompido - e lançou um olhar mortífero para Tiago - Ele não é como eu o Pontas, mas ainda é um maroto! E como eu costumo dizer... Uma vez maroto, sempre maroto!

Eu até ficaria emocionada com a filosofia de vida de vocês, mas eu tô com muita fome para isso... então... vamos comer! - disse Lisa tomando a dianteira e indo em direção à lanchonete

Ela é tão sensível... - disse Sirius ao amigo.

Vocês se merecem... - disse o outro balançando a cabeça.

_Continua..._

**N/A- Eu sei que eu prometi que iria postar um outro cap...mas naum deu, me desculpem ¬¬**

**Eu sei que o dia das atualizações é Quinta...mas eu só pude postar hoje...**

**E como prêmio o cap está bemmm maior do que o outro!**

**Agora que as coisas vão começar a esquentar...a "Lisa" terá um papel fundamental na fic...garantimos mts risos por parte "dela"..**

**E como eu sou um coisa mt maluk, eu TENHO uma perereca com o nome de Lisa! E a levo todos os dias para o colégio...me dá sorte e me acalma...**

**Vamos as respostas!**

Gaby :_bem...q bom q você tá gostando da fic... não liga... você não é lok... pior do que você rindo na frente do pc é a gente rindo na aula enquanto escreve... C você riu nesse capitulo, você vai rir mt mais nos próximos..._

**É, eu sofro do mesmo mal q você..tb morro de rir na frente do pc...ai ai...**

**Bju**

Mayara : **Nossa, vocês não são normais...como assim aula de física? Morra a física! A voz da professora é a morte, tortura semanal... **

_bem... eu também adoro as aulas d fisik... xata é a professora, aquela mulher deve ter uns 24 anos... jah as aulas d historia... bem o professor é maneraum, mas a aula... bem, komo você disse gosto n se discute... dps essa louca ainda dix que keria fzr meteorologia... fisik pura, mas bem... kem sabe o que passa na mente insana dessa minha miga loka..._

**e eu, quando ainda era ingênua, queria realmente fazer meteorologia... mas agora eu decidi, o meu futura está na história!**

**_Bem... k bom q você tá gostando da fic... bjaum pa você!_**

nessa.grunniong:_ cara, essa brincadeira é mt idiota i eu num sei ateh hoje de onde essa idéia loka surgiu... coisas de keka... _

**Hey, não desvirtue a minha idéia maravilhosa...eu era uma criança feliz...tive infância..e vivia brincando disso... é um POUCO idiota sim, mas é tão divertido! Até hoje eu morro de rir..apenas achei que ficaria engraçada incorporar essa situação a fic..até pq eu já passei por isso...¬¬**

**_mais q bom q você gos_t_ou... bjoooo_**

Nannelil: _haha, não se preocupe... eu não tenho pretenções de abandoná-la e nem acho que isso vai acontecer taum cedo... a gente abandono umas cinco pra escrever essa, mas pelo menos elas não taum postadas... bem é a vida tá... mas essa eu tem umas idéias i num vo dexa abandonarem ela sabe... q bom q você gostou da fic... bjaum pa você minina... _

**Nhá...eu estou bloqueada e tb não tenho TANTO tempo livre como tinhas antes...tenhu q estudar...ler...e ainda escrever...é a vida está se tornando uma trama muito complexa, ñ pretendo abandoná-la...mas não sei quando o 3 cap será postado. Estou com uma nova idéia na cabeça...mas a Celle não me deixa executá-la...**

_Eu dexo ela executar td, inclusive os nossos professores, mas ela não quer..._

**Bom, de dependesse de mim...a Mylennha já tava morta enterrada há mt tempo...e o mestre Yoda tb...**

_So pra esclarecer, o nome da prof de fisik é mileni, Mylennha é um apelido "carinhoso" que inventaram pra ela pq ela odeia q trokem o nome dela... e metre Yoda é o professor de matemática, ele realmente é a cara do metre yoda... _

Flavinha Greeneye: **Nós realmente não sabemos o que fazer com o Sirius e a lisa...por isso decidimos fazer essa enquete! Adoramos quando você comenta...e, cara, manda o teu e-mail pq nós precisamos de uma beta urgente... e já q você se ofereceu tão gentilmente...bom, não custa tentar...**

_Pow... fikei 100 nd pa dz... a kire jah disse td… k bom q c tah gostando da fic, a gente adora kuando você comenta... bjaum pa você minina... _

Cecelitxa E. Black: **HUAHUAHUA... realmente, as brigas do Tiago com a Lily são as melhores...prepare-se, nos próximo capitulos mais brigas sem sentido virão...**

_... e brigas tpw, sem noçaum, bizarras saum, ca entre nos, as especialidades... eu não to me gabando... vai t uma briga que ele realmente vai ficar bolado com ela... mas brigas de amor não doem... suas reviews saum maravilhosas... brigadaum... cara, confissoes de uma adolescente em crise tá muito manera, sem noçaum... _

**Ai meu Deus..ter uma miga que tem ataques de Sirius Black constantes é a morte..eu mereço...**

_Eu não tenho meu ego inflado... mas é eu eu to gostando da fic que a gente tá escrevendo...mesmo... Bjaum pra você... espero qie continue gostando da nossa fic..._

_Ah, gente... bem, a gente ainda num decidiu c o Sirius vai ficar com a Lisa (a de verdade) ou não... intaum por favor... flem aew o q cs axm..._

_ Sirius e Lisa_

_1-Ou vai ou raxa? Jah eh ou jah era? _

_2- Continua nesse chove e não molha?_

_3 – Nunca vai rolar nada_

_A gente num tem a menor idéia do q fz kum eles dois... deem opinião... please..._

_Ah, Bjaum pa geral... e deixem reviews por favor... _


	5. Ataques de perereca

CAPÍTULO 4 

**ATAQUES DE PERERECA**

Dentro da lanchonete, os meninos se depararam com uma cena bem estranha.

Lílian conversava animadamente com Remo, que não prestava nenhuma atenção ao que a garota dizia, e com Anne, que estava prestes a pular no pescoço da amiga.

-Ela não se manca não?- perguntou Sirius abismado.

-Parece que não...!- concluiu Tiago.

-Olha lá, tá segurando a maior vela!- comentou Lisa, balançado a cabeça negativamente.

-Coitado do Aluado... Até agora não conseguiu ter uma conversa decente com a namorada...

-Bom pessoal, vamos... - fez-se ouvir a voz do homem que estava guiando todos ao acampamento.- O ônibus já vai partir!

-Sirius... Black...- sussurrou Lisa mortalmente.

-O que?- perguntou ele inocentemente.

-Eu estou morrendo de fome e não vou poder comer nada por culpa da sua maldita bolinha!

-Ei, não fala assim da minha "Lisa"!

-Você realmente vai colocar nome na bolinha? - perguntou Tiago interessado

-Uhum...

-Que cara idiota...

-Ei!

-Lisa, olha pelo lado bom...se você realmente estiver parecida com uma bola, essa é uma ótima oportunidade para se começar um regime...

-TIAGO POTTER! Não é melhor deixar tudo em maiusculo ou em minusculo não?

-Como eu ia dizendo, vai chover hoje... E muito!

-Por que?

-A Lisa gritou comigo e a Lily não...

-O que tem eu? - perguntou Lílian chegando com um saco de biscoitos na mão. Os olhos de Lisa se arregalaram.

-Lily... eu... preciso... de um biscoito...

-Como, Lisa?

-O .. biscoito... por favor...

-Ih Lisa, acabou de acabar...me desculpe.

-NÃO! Eu vou chorar... eu preciso comer!

-Então chora, Lisa...vai chorando enquanto eu vou para o ônibus...

-Lily... você é o pior ser humano do mundo!

-Eu sei... isso não é legal?

-Não!

-Ah Lisa, fala sério, ninguém mandou você não tomar café da manhã, e ainda por cima derramar todo o seu suco de abóbora em cima de mim!

-Eu já disse que aquilo foi um acidente de percurso...- disse a morena emburrada

-E isso também...

Lisa deu a língua para a amiga ruiva, que desatou a rir.

-Se as crianças já pararam de brincar, nós poderíamos voltar para o nubônus, não?- perguntou Remo distraidamente

-Qual o problema de vocês? Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que é ônibus que se fala, ô-n-i-b-u-s! Entenderam ou querem que eu desenhe?- corrigiu Lílian, já meio alterada.

-Nossa Lily, você está má hoje...- disse Anne se juntando aos amigos.

-Não tenho paciência para gente ignorante...

-Então como você atura a Lisa durante tanto tempo?- perguntou Sirius interessado

-Black...você vai morrer dentro de...

-Nós vamos entrar no... na coisa ou não?- perguntou Tiago levemente desinteressado com o rumo da conversa.

-Ah, seu ignorante... não sabe falar o nome da coisa!- sorriu Sirius zombando.

-Você também não...

-Calem a boca vocês dois e vamos logo!- cortou Lisa bruscamente.

-Sim senhora! - disseram os dois em uníssono.

* * *

Lílian recostava-se na janela e parecia tentar dormir.

Tiago, ao seu lado, observava Sirius e Lisa.

Remo e Anne sentaram-se afastados para não serem mais atrapalhados por ninguém.

Sirius tentava acalmar Lisa, que estava resmungando alguma inteligível e, pelo visto, ainda estava com fome...

-Lisa, se você quiser eu posso matar a sua fome!- disse o maroto sabiamente.

-Como?- perguntou Lisa animando-se.

-Troca de saliva!

-Black, cala a boca... você está gastando seus poucos neurônios a toa!

-Você quem sabe... eu só quero ajudar!

-Você tem algo para eu comer?

-Não.

-Então você não pode me ajudar.

-Vamos passar o tempo para matar a fome!

-Como você quer fazer isso?- perguntou Lisa arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Brincando. - respondeu o maroto infantilmente.

-Hã?

-Assim, ó! –Sirius jogou a "Lisa" na cabeça da Lisa e pegou-a de volta

-Sirius Black!

-Sim, querida?

-Isso definitivamente NÃO foi legal!

-Foi sim, é divertido!

-Não, não é!

-Lisa, relaxa e divirta-se. - e começou a jogar a bola repetidas vezes na cabeça da garota.

Tiago ria freneticamente chamando atenção dos dois amigos.

-O que foi Tiago?- perguntou Sirius

-Isso...é tão...- tentou dizer o garoto em meio aos risos

-Isso é o que, Potter?- perguntou Lisa se irritando

-Isso... é um verdadeiro... ataque de perereca...

Sirius e Lisa se encararam por algum tempo e acompanharam o amigo na risada, o que acabou acordando Lílian.

-Meu Merlin... O que uma pobre alma precisa fazer para poder DORMIR EM PAZ?

-Lily... você estava dormindo?- perguntou Tiago secando as lágrimas que escorriam.

-Não Pott...Tiago...eu só fiquei a fim de gritar sabe...chamar um pouco a atenção alheia!

-Calma moça ruiva- disse Sirius jogando "Lisa" na cabeça de Lílian também.

-Black... Eu acordei de mau humor... Portanto dá para parar?

-Por que eu deveria?

-Bom... Se você prefere morrer...

-Não, eu não gostaria de ver tantas garotas chorando a minha morte...

-Seu idiota, você não vai ver porque você vai estar morto!- cortou Lisa mau humorada

-Ei, você deveria ter nos deixado sonhar um pouco...apesar de eu e a Lily sonharmos em coisas diferentes...

-Muitos diferentes, Sirius... - completou Lílian

-"Lisa", você também quer me ver morto? Ou é só a outra Lisa?

Tiago pôs a mão na testa do amigo e fez uma cara de preocupação

-Tadinho... eu acho que ele endoidou de vez...

-Vocês são um bando de traidores... só a minha "Lisa" me entende... não é, neném?- sussurrou Sirius para a bola que tinha nas mãos

-Eu mereço...- resmungou Lisa

-Acabei de ter uma idéia brilhante!- exclamou Sirius com um enorme sorriso

-Eu tenho até medo de saber isso...- comentou Lílian

-Tenha. - afirmou Lisa

-Meninas... Deixem a pobre criança falar...- interferiu Tiago

-Ouçam só... nós podemos estar longe de Hog...

-Shii!- disseram todos

-Do colégio... Mas ainda podemos nos divertir como lá!

-Você não está pensando em azarar alguém, está?- perguntou Lisa sorrindo

-Ótima idéia, Lisa! Mas não é isso!

-Então o que é?

-QUADRIBOL!

-Nem vem Sirius...- disse Lílian, censurando - eu ainda sou monitora sabia?

-Mas nós não estamos mais em Hog...

-Shi!

-Nós podemos estar até no fim do mundo que eu não vou deixar você cometer essa loucura!

-Lílian eu sou batedor certo? Então, eu pego a bola, jogo para o alto e bato com o braço...aí derrubo todo mundo com o meu poder!

Lisa retirou-se meneando a cabeça. Lílian, ao ver isso, gritou:

-SIRIUS BLACK, SE MATA - e fez menção de retirar-se e seguir a amiga, porém Sirius seguro-a pelo punho

-Por que?

-Ela tem razão... você é um idiota!- sussurrou a ruiva

-Lilizinha, senta ai, respira fundo e me conta direitinho essa história.

A garota respirou fundo calmamente várias vezes e tentou relaxar um pouco

-Já está mais calma?- perguntou Sirius

-Já. - e a garota virou-se para Tiago - Potter...

-O que é Lily?

-Vaza!

-Hã?

-Eu tenho que falar um negócio sério com o teu amigo aqui...

-Pode falar, eu juro que não atrapalho.

-Potter, some...agora.

-Mas ele vai me contar tudo depois mesmo...

-Pelo menos eu vou ter a consciência limpa por só ter contado a ele... portanto sai daqui.

-Mas onde eu vou ficar?

-Faça companhia para Lisa...mas não conte a ela que eu estou falando com o Sirius.

-Certo, só tem um problema...

-Qual?

-Você está me chamando pelo sobrenome!

-Tá bom, Tiago...você me faria o favor de sair?

-Por você eu faria tudo minha flor.

-Peraí...

-O que você quer minha ruivinha?

-Já que por mim você faz tudo, que tal se você parece de me chamar de ruivinha, minha flor, Lily, meu anjo ruivo, e também você podia me esquecer, né?

-Tudo... menos isso, meu bem!

-Então não diga tudo...assim eu fico com falsas esperanças.

-Eu sei que vocês se amam muito e não conseguem ficar cinco minutos longe um do outro mas...Pontas, eu quero trocar uma idéia com a Lilizinha aqui...

-Ok ok...tchau meu anjo...

-SAI DAQUI AGORA!

O garoto encaminhou-se até Lisa do outro lado do ônibus.

-Lily... fala logo, que você deixou o cachorro curioso.

-É que nas férias de Natal eu fui para a casa da Lisa, ai eu passei as férias inteiras tentando convence-la a sair com você...

-Por que?

-Não sei... mas acho que você meio que gosta dela e ela de você, sei lá...

-Mas por que você passou as férias de natal na casa dela, não em Hogwarts?

-Na casa dela dá para enrola-la melhor.

-Hã?

-Em Hogwarts ela pode ver o verdadeiro cachorro que você é!

-Obrigado Lily...

-Sério, eu tava quase convencendo ela a sair com você, e você vem e dá uma de idiota

completo!

-Foi mal...

-Não Sirius, não é a mim que você tem que dizer isso... é à Lisa!

-Tudo bem... vou falar com ela!

-Mas por que você fez isso?- perguntou Lílian um pouco confusa

-Isso o que?

-Agiu como uma criança de cinco anos!

-Ei! Eu não agi como uma criança de cinco anos! Só cheguei à conclusão que se uma Lisa não dava bola para mim, a outra dava... Literalmente!

-Você é impossível...

-Eu sei!

-O que você vai fazer?

-Isso eu não sei...

-Como assim?

-Eu não sei direito o que eu sinto pela Lisa...

-Fica calmo Sirius... Você vai descobrir... Só espero que quando isso acontecer não seja tarde demais...

-Lily?

-Sim?

-Você tá aqui resolvendo a minha vida amorosa, mas... E você e o Tiago?

-Como?- perguntou a ruiva visivelmente vermelha

-Você não vai sair com ele?

-Não!

-Por que não?

-Por que eu deveria?

-Pelo mesmo motivo que você acha que a Lisa deve sair comigo! A minha situação com a Lisa é quase igual à sua com a dele... A diferença é que ele é apaixonado por você... e assume!

-Black... você não tem noção do tamanho da merda que você acabou de falar!

-Por que?

-Talvez pra vocês não seja tão diferente, mas pra gente é!

-Por que? – disse o garoto já se indignando

-Por que a Lisa _gosta_ de você, e eu não _gosto_ do Potter, entendeu?

-Não, não, não, não, não... a sua situação é igual a da Lisa... só que você ainda não sabe o que sente por ele...

-Claro que sei! Eu odeio ele! Ele me torra a paciência todas as manhãs, e só a voz dele já me irrita...

-Claro que não! Você gosta dele, só que ainda não sabe!

-Tá bom Black! Quando eu descobrir que gosto dele, apesar de eu já estar no saint Mungus, eu aceito sair com ele, ok?

-O mesmo conselho que você me deu vale pra você também... as vezes pode ser tarde demais...

-Desde quando você entende de sentimentos?

-Eu só digo o que penso... e eu acho, acho não, tenho certeza, que o Pontas realmente gosta de você!

-Vamos para de falar nisso, ok?

-Quando te convém, você corta o assunto, né?

-Cala a boca, Black... Agora, se você não sabe o que falar, deixa que eu vou atrás da Lisa...

-Não, deixa que eu vou... depois que você falou que ela realmente gosta de mim, eu tenho muito o que conversar com ela...

-Sirius, por favor, não menciona nada da nossa... "conversinha" quando estiver falando com ela não, tá? Senão, não vai obrar nem um pedacinho de Lily pra contar a estória...

-E nem de Sirius, por que se o Pontas descobrir que aconteceu alguma coisa com a ruivinha dele por minha causa ele me mata... – disse Sirius, ao que a garota fez uma careta.

-Boa Sorte Sirius Black!

-Obrigada Lílian Evans!

Sirius levantou-se e andou em direção ao lugar onde Lisa e Tiago conversavam animadamente... Até de mais.

-Aquele cara é uma bela bosta Lisa!

-Concordo, mas ele e tãããããõ bonito!

-De quem vocês estão falando? – intrometeu-se Sirius.

-Jonathan Stuart... o novo capitão do...

-Lisa, ele sabe quem é o Jonathan... – cortou Tiago calmamente.

-Que seja... Tiago, eu preciso falar com a Lisa... pode ser?

-Você me odeia, né! Primeiro eu tava com a minha ruivinha e você me expulsou, agora eu to aqui com a Lisa e você me expulsa de novo!

-Olha pelo lado bom, Pontas... você vai poder voltar para perto da Lílian.

-Já to indo... – respondeu o garoto levantando-se animadamente

Encontrou Lily recostada confortavelmente em uma cadeira, olhando fixamente pela janela, assim como ele fazia antes da maldita brincadeira do João.

-Lily...

A garota tomou um susto. Ele a olhava tão... delicadamente. Seus pensamentos foram logo afastados e ela voltou a olhar pela janela.

-O que você quer aqui Potter?

-Tiago... – suspirou o garoto.

-O que você quer aqui, TIAGO?

-Conversar...

-Hum...

-Dá pra você olhar para mim?

-Não... está muito interessante olhar para a estrada...

-Tá bom...

Tiago começou a falar sobre todos os assuntos possíveis e imagináveis, e Lílian não prestava **nenhuma** atenção. Aquela falação estava irritando-a profundamente. De um súbito, ela se virou e perguntou:

-Por que você age assim?

-Assim como?

-Esquece... – e voltou a olhar para a janela novamente.

-Não... Assim como Lílian?

-Não sei... mas parece que você faz de tudo para me irritar – ao completar a frase, ouve-se um trovão... parecia que ia chover... e muito.

* * *

-Tiago Potter, morra – disse Lisa emburrada.

-Lisa... eu quero falar sério contigo!- disse Sirius rolando os olhos

-Mas tá chovendo por causa dele!

-Eu sei, mas eu preciso muito falar!

-Fala com a bola... ela vai amar te ouvir...

-Lisa...

-Sai Black... agora eu preciso matar um certo Tiago Potter...

-Mas ela tá muito ocupado _conversando_ com a Lílian...

-Então ele que me aguarde, por que eu juro que mato aquele desgraçado!

-Pensei que seus instintos assassinos eram exclusividade minha.

-Disse bem... eram...

-E eu os quero de volta só para mim!

-E eu quero o meu nome só para mim também!

-Mas Lisa combina tanto com a Lisa!

-Black... estamos falando do **meu** nome!

-Mas, além de você, existem outros 300.000.000 de Lisas no mundo, o seu nome não é uma exclusividade sua, já os seus instintos assassinos são exclusividade minha!

-Mas você disse que a porra a Bola era a minha cara!

-Olha como você trata a Lisa – disse ele numa voz ameaçadora – é senhorita bolinha pra você...

-Eu cansei... desisto... não vou chamar uma Bola de senhorita!

-Bolinha então!

-Não!

-E Lisa?

-Adeus Sirius...-disse Lisa se remexendo na poltrona e suspirando

-Você prefere ficar segurando vela deles dois?

-Sirius... eu não vou ficar segurando vela por que não vai estar acontecendo nada quando eu chegar lá... Por que vocês não entendem que e Lily odeia o Tiago?

-Então tá... se você chegar lá, e eles estiverem fazendo alguma _coisa_, eu vou ter direito a um desejo, e eu vou poder cobrá-lo quando eu quiser!

-Tá bom, então! – disse ela desafiadoramente apertando a mão dele.

Lisa levantou-se e seguiu pelo corredor com Sirius as suas costas. Não foi muito difícil encontrar os cabelos despenteados de Tiago, muito menos as madeixas ruivas de Lílian. Logo que se aproximaram do jovem casal, eles congelaram pelo susto. De fato eles pareciam um casal...

Não era bem o que Sirius esperava (que eles tivessem aos beijos) muito menos o que Lisa esperava (que eles estivessem tentando se matar). Era uma imagem singela, porém muito tocante. Lílian estava sentada muito próxima a Tiago, com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, e com os olhos fechados. Tiago, por sua vez, a abraçara, e tinha os dedos de uma mão vagando livremente (todos pensaram besteira, que coisa feia ¬¬) pelos cabelos cor de fogo da garota. Ele sussurrava-lhe coisas que deviam ser engraçadas, pois a ruiva começara a rir.

-Ah... que bonitinho... – disse Lisa, baixinho.

-Devemos atrapalhar? – perguntou Sirius

-Claro que não! – repreendeu-o – Que espécie de amigo você é?

-Então... hoje a noite está bom pra você realizar o meu pedido...?

-Ah... mas nós ainda temos **muito** tempo para decidir isso... – disse ela de modo que deixava claro que ela não iria aceitar aquilo tão facilmente. Virou-se e voltou para o lugar.

-Ei... Lisa... espera!

Sem aviso, o ônibus foi lançado para a esquerda e todos foram lançados para o mesmo lado. Uns caíram no chão, outros caíram uns em cima dos outros.

-Ai! – reclamou Lisa com Sirius em cima dela – Black... Black... BLACK! DÁ PRA SAIR DAÍ?

-Tem certeza?

-Uhum

-Mas aqui tá tão bom...

-Black... sai... de cima... de mim... AGORA!

­

* * *

-Para de mexer no meu cabelo... – disse uma Lílian manhosa

-Por que?

-Porque assim eu vou dormir...

-Ei, mas quem disse que eu não quero que isso aconteça?

-Calado, Potter... – respondeu ela rindo

-É Tiago, senhorita Evans... – censurou o garoto

-Que seja... é tudo a mesma pesso... Ahhhh! – o ônibus fez a curva e a garota caiu em cima dele, no que ele, instintivamente, segurou-a.

-Você tá bem Lily?

-Uhum... Você poderia... er... me soltar?

-Por que? Nós já estávamos assim! – disse ele indignado

-Correção: Eu estava com a cabeça encostada em você, não deitada em cima de você, e você, bem... estava me abraçando, não me agarrando!

-Ah Lily... Vai dizer que você não gosta?

-Tiago, me solta agora!

-Só se você responder à minha pergunta...

-Não, eu não gosto! Se eu gostasse não estaria pedindo para você me soltar!

-Certo... então pode ir... – disse ele decepcionado

Lílian encolheu-se no seu assento. Agora ela percebera que fazia realmente muito frio, mas não era isso que a preocupava... Estava sentindo como se boa parte d seu coração tivesse sido arrancada à força. O peito doía, e o frio, cada vez mais, inundava seu corpo e sua alma

Inconscientemente, ela se encolheu ao perceber que tinha começado a tremer. Sentiu involuntárias lágrimas invadirem seus orbes extremamente verdes, mas repentinamente o frio cessou. Sentiu-se envolta por fortes braços.

-Lily... o que foi?

-Nada... Eu só tava com frio...

-Vem cá, deixa que eu te esquento – nisso Tiago apertou mais a garota contra seu peito. Lílian não resistiu. Ela percebeu que dessa vez não havia malicia em seus olhos nem em suas palavras – Por que você está chorando?

-Eu... eu não sei...

-Shi... calma... vai ficar tudo bem... Você é muito estranha garota! – e, finalmente ele conseguiu arrancar um sorriso dela.

Nesse exato momento Lílian percebeu uma coisa. Era isso que ela precisava. Recostou-se no garoto, abraçou-o e com uma das mão ficou mexendo no cabelo dele. Suspirou e encarou o garoto.

-Meu Merlin, o que nós estamos fazendo?- perguntou a ruiva sussurrando.

-Nos esquentando? - respondeu Tiago ao seu ouvido sorrindo

-Tiago, eu estou falando sério!

-Eu também! Lily, eu estou com frio...e você está tremendo! Nunca ouviu falar que calor humano é a melhor forma de se esquentar?

-Não é isso... é que...

-Atenção todos... Estamos chegando ao acampamento! Arrumem suas coisas e façam uma fila para descer...

A movimentação aumentou gradativamente

-Me desculpe ter que atrapalhar o casal mais fofo de Hog... do colégio, mas eu preciso pegar as minhas coisas...

Lílian encarou a amiga e piscou algumas vezes. Quando se tocou da situação em que se encontrava com Tiago soltou-o rapidamente.

-Poxa Lisa... e eu achava que eu e o Remo éramos o casal mais fofo...- retrucou Anne fingindo estar aborrecida quando ouviu o comentário da amiga.

-As coisas mudam, querida Anne...- comentou Lisa sarcástica.

-É... as coisas mudam- repetiu Lílian distraída.

_Continua..._

* * *

Negrito – Akire

Itálico – Celleee

Negrito e Itálico – As duas antas

N/As- Akire entra olhando para os lados...os olhos brilhando malignamente 

**Muito bem, eu SEI que o combinado era atualizar a fic toda a semana...mas não me matem! A culpa desse absurdo atraso é da Celleee, matem ela...mas depois ela se explica para vocês...****Bom...estou muito feliz com os comentários! Finalmente chegou aos 30 e poucos! E temos muitos opiniões diferentes dobre o casal do momento...****Sirius X Lisa. ****Mas fiquem tranqüilos, o destino deles já está definido!****Bom...é isso ai eu acho...fiquem, com a minha AMADA amiga retardatária! **_Bem... não nego... a culpa da demora foi minha... mas tpw... me pc deu problema e eu perdi td, simplesmente td... tive q digitar td d novo... aew dps a gente entro nas olimpíadas e naum nos encontramos pa pode posta essa parada... aew demoro...muito... _**Odetalhe é q eu demorei um misero dia para digitar a minha parte...e ela demorou UM MÊS! **_Ah... ah...bem... vamos... responder às reviews..._

ThaliBlack – **_Bem... que bom que você ta gostando da fic... tbm axamos bizarra essa parada da "Lisa". Continue lendo e comentando... esperamos que tenha gostado desse capitulo..._**

Bruna Granger Potter**_ - Obrigada pela consideração, que bom que você está gostando da fic... Continue comentando!_**

Anne Black** –Sim, a idéia da Lisa foi uma idéia realmente boa... no início eu achei um completo absurdo. Mas depois fez sentido. E como já disse, o destino das Lisas e do sirius á estão definidos...huahuahuah, eu vou ser muito má! E, bem... foi só o nome que nós pegamos da Lisa Black, não a personagem toda então...****E quanto ao fato de não gostar de história...( eu vou começar um movimento nesse site. Os que gostam de exatas e os que gostam de humanas) eu nem sei o que dizer. História é a matéria mais completa que existe! Nhá... mentes que pensam matematicamente jamais pensaram historicamente. **_Bem...a kire é eh demais... sabe, primeiro ela falou que eu sou compeltamente louca, só pro causa da idéia da Lisa..., e kra, concordo, fisik eh bem melhor do q história... fisik vc aprende, história vc decora... depois, não teria história se não fosse a matemática... Arquimedes não teria inventado a catapulta, não teriam surgido a guerra e o começo dos registros, portanto a história depende da matemática! Kem gosta de história tendo matérias como fisik e matemática... Ai... achjo que me emploguei... calma celle... isso ainda eh uma resposta de comentário... hehe foi mal... bjo pra vc... _**EU vou fazer nennhum comentário quanto a esse PEQUENO ataque... bem, obrigado pelo comentário... **_Kra, c tah falando de mim... olha o tamanho da sua resposta... _**Celle, eu não vou começar a discutir com vc na net... portanto, acho bom vc já ir filosofando a resposta a outra review... **_Bem... continue comentando..._

Cecelitxa E. Black _– haha, a sua fic tah mt legal msm, as duas tão manerinhas...__Cap novo de confissões de uma adolescente em crise ficou bem legal... vc escreve bem... _**Eai menina...tudo bem? Que bom que vc gostou! E é claro que os seus comentários são importantes! Adoramos eles! Sim...brigas são bem divertidas! É claro que vc pode me adicionas no mensenger...ele é Continue lendo e comentando nessa "coisa". **_Eh isso aew... faça duas autoras felizes... se kiser meu MSN eh pra vc..._

Flavinha Greeneye –** Minha querida beta! Bom, eu sei que vc já leu esse cap mas... comenta! É sempre bom exercitar digitação! **_É isso aew... pense bem... vc não vai perder grande parte do seu tempo comentando... portanto comente! Dps a kire te manda o próximo cap... não vai demorar... eu juro!_

Mayara **_–_****_ q bom q vc gosto do cap... realmente...Obrigada pelos elogios!_**

Mazinha Black- _kra, tbm acho q Lisa sensacional, tanto a escritora kuanto a personagem... ela simplesmente TINHA que aparecer na fic... ela eh tpw, a personagem perfeita! Espero que vc está gostando da fic... Bjos pra vc, e continue comentando!_

_Natyrobalo- _**Querida! Que bom que vc comentou!Nhá...que boa escritora que nada...isso minha amiga é um dom divino! Fico muito feliz que vc esteja realmente gostando! E por Deus, se vc tiver alguma idéia sobre essa ou até a outra fic nos diga! Mil beijos! E continue comentando! E avisa para Bruna comentar tb ta? **_Kra, to indignada, como assim um comentário pra Érika? EU TE CONHEÇO A MAIS TEMPO! Isso é um absurdo... mas td bem... eu juro que não guardo rancor... _

**Bi Radcliffe – **_bem, a Lily não costuma andar saltitando, foi simplesmente um momento, e por enquanto ela não vai dar uns descontos pro Tiago tão cedo... isso eh soh lah pro cap 7 ou 8... sinto mt... eu tbm adoro essa brincadeira do João, eh de praxe, toda viagem de ônibus pela escola tem q ter a brinkadera do João... _**Ei! Lílian saltitando...essa é um cena muito engraçada de se imaginar...mais engraçada ainda é essa cena do ônibus...eu me contorço de rir toda a vez que eu lembro! E viajem não é viagem sem a brincadeira do João não é mesmo? Bejus e continue comentando**

Michelle **– finalmente, ai está a atualização akire olha torto para celleee FINALMENTE ela completa sarcástica **_Hehe, foi mal celle com as bochechas vermelhas bejos e continue comentando..._

Tainah- **_Nhá...Sim! A Lílian é daltônica...ou não! Pode ser o Tiago também, a gente ainda não sabe, quando a gente precisar disso a gente usa pra alguma coisa... que bom que você ta axando a fic legal... continue comentando... bejos..._**

NHÁ- _Kra, como assim santo remédio pra depressão... vc realmente sabe como deixar autoras felizes... adorei seu comentário... _**Nhá...vejo que não sou só eu que tenho a mania de escrever isso! Bom...fico feliz em saber que tem pessoas que fazem esse tipo de elogio a essa fic...e olha que ela não é nem tanta coisa assim hein! Beijos e continue comentando.**

Maria Eduarda – _que bom que você se inspira em meras e simples autoras como nós... toma coragem e posta a sua fic... essa aki a gente tbm tava axando q não ia posta pq naum iam gostar e olha aew o resultado... _**Bom, eu sou o exemplo vivo disso...morria de vergonha de postar uma fic...mas agora, eu já tenho uma porção delas! Poste sim! As pessoas vão ler, gostar e comentar..ai vc vai ficar feliz e vc começar a postar sem parar! Faça isso...é um ciclo vicioso! Obrigada pela review...bjus**


	6. Malditas Barracas I

**CAPÍTULO 5 **

**MALDITAS BARRACAS**

-Essa maldita chuva! – grunhia Sirius enquanto tentava, sem obter sucesso algum, montar a barraca – Se nós usássemos magia...

-Não Sirius! Nem pense nisso!

-Mas Aluado... nós somos maiores de idade...

-Sirius... o Remo tem razão... se os trouxas nos virem fazendo magia teremos sérios problemas com o ministério...

-Ótimo... vocês que montem então... euzinho, lindo e maravilhoso Sirius Black é que não vou ficar embaixo dessa maldita chuva! E mais, têm muitas garotas aqui... ela não podem nem sequer imaginar o desastre que a gente é montando barracas...

-É... vai queimar nosso filme sabe... – disse Tiago olhando sério para Aluado

-Pontas, cala a boca que você não pode sequer sonhar em sair com alguém aqui...

-Posso sim... se é por causa da Lily, que você ta falando isso... bem, ela nunca se importa quando eu fico com outras garotas... Quer dizer, pelo menos ela nunca reclamou, ou demonstrou ciúmes ou qualquer coisa do tipo...

-É... mas depois daquela "sessão de agarramento", se você ficar com alguém, ela provavelmente nunca mais vai olhar na tua cara... e as suas chances vão ser menores do que já são...

-Pára tudo! Sessão de agarramento? O que foi que eu perdi!

-Muita coisa Aluado... A ruivinha resolveu agarrar o nosso Pontas aqui...

-Tá bom Sirius... eu sei que você só falou isso por que você quer todas essas garotas só pra você... mas dessa vez eu deixo... e isso é uma promessa...

-Garotas... Pontas... garotas... É isso!

-Hã?

-Como? Explica isso direitinho Sirius... você não acabou de falar pra eu não sair com ninguém?

-Vocês dois... Façam de tudo pra manter as garotas longe daqui enquanto eu monto a barraca com magia.

-Claro, depois você vai se fazer pra garotas de vítima dizendo que montou tudo sozinho, mas tudo bem... eu aceito essa sua proposta, já que eu tenho que ficar só com a Lily mesmo...

-Certo, eu também... E não é por que eu _tenho _que ficar só com a Anne, – e olhou severamente para Tiago – é por que eu _quero_ ficar só com a Anne... – agora virou-se para Sirius – E acho bom você ficar calado e nem ao menos ousar contar para qualquer uma delas dessa sua idéia maluca da gente "distrair" as garotas...

-É isso aí Sirius... até por que se você abrir essa sua boca canina, a Lily vai me matar e sabe como é né... a gente vai ter que dividir as garotas, portanto... – e levou o dedo indicador aos lábios

-Sinceramente... qual a diferença... o cachorro aqui sou eu, mas quem usa coleira são vocês dois...

-Engraçado ele, não? – zombou Remo enquanto os dois saíam da clareira. Nisso, um estrondoso relâmpago cortou o escuro céu da tépida noite.

-Ah! Eu desisto! – disse Lisa após cair no chão enlameado pela segunda vez.

-Ah Lisa! Que isso? Você ainda tem que nos proporcionar mais momentos com profundas gargalhadas, como esse!

-Lily... Cala a boca...

-Meninas... por favor...– interferiu Anne – se vocês não cooperarem, nós, NUNCA, ouviram bem? NUNCA vamos conseguir terminar de montar esse troço aqui!

-Ah Anne, relaxa, você ta muito estressada... desse jeito você vai tirar o posto da Lily de mulher mais nervosa...

-Bem... ela me tirou do posto de casal mais fofo... tudo bem então... assim nós ficamos quites...

-Ei! Eu e o Potter não somos um cas...

-Ah, Lily... Não adianta mais negar... está na cara...

-Lisa... você vai morrer!

-Jura! – disse a garota fazendo pouco caso

-Aham...

-Droga... eu achei que deusas como eu eram imortais...

Lílian fuzilou-a com o olhar e levantou ameaçadoramente um punhado de lama com a mão.

-Aii, que medo... um punhado de lama vai me matar... – disse a garota fingindo desespero

-Não vai ser a lama não... vou ser eu mesma... – disse Lily aproximando-se de Lisa

-Lílian Evans... nem... pense... nisso! – disse Anne horrorizada com a mera possibilidade de ver lama no cabelo da amiga – Lily... – implorou – isso vai demorar horas pra sair... não faz isso, vai...

-Eu não estou pensando, estou fazendo!

Quando Lílian se preparou para jogar, mais um trovão fez-se ouvir

-Viu Lily! _Isso_ é um sinal de Merlin... ele quer dizer pra você não jogar lama em mim!

-Eu não vou jogar só por que... por que eu tenho que honrar meu cargo em Hogwarts, e além disso EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS PEGAR CHUVA!

-Vocês duas viajam legal... –as duas olharam para ela como se o que ela tivesse acabado de falar fosse o maior absurdo do mundo - Mas quer saber... eu desisto... Vou chamar os garotos para montarem pra gente.

-NÃO! – gritaram Lílian e Lisa simultaneamente

-Por que não? – indignou-se Anne.

-Pra começar eles nem devem ter montado a barraca deles ainda – começou Lílian

-E depois... ONDE TÁ SEU ORGULHO GAROTA? – terminou Lisa aos berros

-Meninas, nessas horas, a gente tem que aprender a engolir o nosso orgulho!

-Anne, você que tem que aprender que eu NUNCA, nunquinha vou pedir alguma coisa, qualquer ela que seja, pro Black...

-E muito menos eu pro Potter...

-Até por que a gente é muito melhor que eles... – começou Lisa

-Em tudo! – terminou Lílian

-Certo, então fiquem tranqüilas que vocês não vão precisar pedir nada pra ninguém... podem deixar que eu peço por vocês...eu faço esse "sacrifício"...

-Não

-Ai ai... assim vocês vão ficar até amanhã montando essas barracas...

-Que seja! A gente fica montando esta droga! Mas você também vai prometer que em hipótese _nenhuma_ vai pedir ajuda _nenhuma_ pra maroto _nenhum_, ouviu bem, senhorita Anne Peters! – disse Lisa

-Então tá... vocês que se matem aí pra montarem essas malditas barracas, que eu vou pra barraca deles!

-Cara, que amiga mais ingrata! – reclamou Lílian balançando a cabeça

-Vocês têm que aprender a engolir o orgulho de vocês, pelo menos um pouco!

Lisa deu língua para a amiga e Lily apenas balançou a mão como que diz "vai logo e não enche o saco". Anne apenas retirou-se sem dizer uma única palavra.

-Vamos Lisa... vamos logo tentar montar esse "troço"... pelo menos vamos provar a todos que _nós_ podemos.

-Isso aí Lily... vamos lá, afinal, nós somos morenas!

-Ei!

-Ta bom, _você_ é ruiva e _eu_ sou morena.

-Na verdade você ta mais pra uma... – Lílian fez uma falsa cara pensativa, colocando o indicador no queixo – ahn... morena falsificada.

-Ei!

-Ah Lis... admite, seu cabelo é castanho muito claro! É quase loiro! Admita!

-Ah, isso são meros detalhes, cara Lily... Mas eu ainda sou morena!

Anne voltou bufando, porém parecendo chocada.

-O que houve An?

-Eu acabei de ver a coisa mais improvável da minha vida!

-Depois de ver a Lily e o Tiago se agarrando no ônibus o resto é resto... – comentou Lisa casualmente

-Lisa, a gente não tava se agarrando. – falou Lílian entre os dentes.

-Não... – respondeu Lisa sarcástica

-Lisa, a gente só tava compartilhando calor humano, o que é totalmente diferente!

-Sei... – Lisa manteve o sarcasmo

-LISA DELACOURT!

-Ah Lily, me poupe né! Se _aquilo_ não é se agarrar, eu definitivamente não sei o que é...

-Pode deixar que eu te explico... Se agarrar é o que você fica fazendo com o Black pelos corredores desertos, de preferência o mais tarde possível...

-Isso não teve graça, Lily... O que eu posso fazer se sempre que eu vou à cozinha beber água eu encontro o idiota do Black?

-Certo... Então ninguém fala mais nada, absolutamente nada sobre isso, ok!

-Ok... – e virou-se para Anne – Agora desembucha, Anne, que cara é essa? O que aconteceu?

-A cara de alguém que realmente não acredita que vocês tem 17 anos de idade...

-Mas eu tenho 16 – indignou-se Lílian

-Que seja, Lily! Mas hein Anne – e lançou um olhar mortífero à Lílian – O que você queria dizer mesmo?

-O Sirius... tá montando a barraca SOZINHO!

-Com amigos desse quem precisa de inimigos... – disse Lily dando um suspiro meio sarcástico.

-Tá, que seja, mas a questão é... Que espécie de chantagem ou tortura eles usaram para o Black montar a barraca sozinho, por que ele nunca faria isso por vontade própria...

-Lisa... – repreendeu Lílian

-É sério... só espero que eles me contem um dia... – disse ao que novamente foi fuzilada com os olhos por Lílian

-Tá... Tudo bem Lisa... – e virou-se para Anne – E, afinal de contas, onde estão o Remo e o Tiago? – perguntou Lílian

-Bem... isso eu não sei...

-Como assim, não sabe! O Black não te disse? – indignou-se Lisa

-Eu meio que fiquei com medo da resposta e nem perguntei...

-Então vamos lá perguntar!- disse Lílian tirando água dos cabelos.

-Ah, então vamos logo... e de quebra a gente ainda pode pedir para eles montarem a nossa barraca!

-Lisa, mas e o nosso discurso feminista!

-Ah... homem só serve pra três coisas mesmo... – lamentou-se Lisa - que pelo menos exerçam a função deles...

-Três coisas? Hã?- Anne não tinha entendido nada

-Ai Anne pelo amor de Merlin! Três coisas... Trocar lâmpadas, matar baratas...

-E montar barracas – finalizou Lílian

-Vocês são tão estranhas...

-Eu sei, mas vamos logo que eu já estou mais molhada que a Lula gigante... – Lisa pegou as duas amigas que também tremiam de frio e foram mato adentro a procura da clareira onde estava a barraca dos "meninos".

* * *

Sirius saiu da barraca e analisou-a. Estava uma obra-prima. Realmente parecia só uma barraca trouxa... Olhou ao seu redor. Remo e Tiago haviam desaparecido, e, junto com eles todas as garotas que estavam ali, pelo menos eles exerceram bem a função deles, pensou. Percebeu três vultos se aproximando. Deviam ser as garotas... 

Droga!Elas não podiam, simplesmente não podiam saber que Pontas e Aluado não estavam ali... isso podia estragar tudo para seus amigos, e para ele, que não queria ter de disputar as garotas com seu melhor amigo, de jeito nenhum... Além do que, ele iria levar um super hiper mega ultra big esporro delas, entende-se da Lílian, por ter usado magia. E Lisa, bem... Lisa iria caçoar deles até a morte, por não terem, como ela diria, capacidade intelectual suficiente para montar uma mísera barraca trouxa.

Já não dava mais tempo de fugir... elas já o haviam visto... Ah não, estava pagando por todos os poucos pecados que um ser perfeito poderia ter cometido em toda sua humilde existência. Elas pararam em frente a si, o que o fez engolir em seco.

-O que significa isso? – perguntou Lílian assim que chegou

Ele sentiu suas pernas vacilarem. Iria sentir toda a raiva da ruiva, e o pior... sozinho!

-Por que _ele_ consegue montar a barraca e nós não! – continuou a ruiva indignada, porém dessa vez, virada para as amigas.

Sirius poderia gargalhar... Era só isso? Mesmo? Bem, pelo menos não seria mais zoado pela Lisa, já que elas também não conseguiram montar a barraca. Já o esporro da Lílian, bem, esse não tinha jeito mesmo... Ela era monitora, e, pelo visto, nunca abandonaria esse jeito certinho. O máximo que ele podia fazer era evitar que elas entrassem e descobrissem que ele usou magia. Alegrou-se com esse pensamento. Era isso o que iria fazer...

-Black, por que toda essa cara de alívio? Só por que você conseguiu montar a barraca?- perguntou Anne estranhando a expressão do amigo.

-Ahn, er...

-Ei, cadê o Remo e o Tiago? – perguntou Lisa olhando ao redor.

-Ah, eles foram dar uma volta...

-Uma volta? Os dois sozinhos? – perguntou Anne gelando

-É...

-E você deixou? – indignou-se a garota.

-Deixei, por que?

-Por que... é... – ela jamais falaria para ele que era por que estava com ciúmes – por que eu jamais imaginaria que Sirius Black seria bondoso a ponto de deixar os amigos darem uma volta, e montar esse troço sozinho...

-Pois é... eu sou um lindo santo... muito lindo, por sinal...

-Então por que você não aproveita a sua linda santidade, que mais generosa não há, e monta a nossa barraca também? - sugeriu Lisa sorrindo graciosamente.

-Sabia que nesse sorriso tinha um interesse... – comentou o moreno.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi isso...

-Não precisa. Era pra você ter ouvido, mesmo...

Lisa fuzilou-o com os olhos, mas logo se recompôs e voltou a sorrir.

-E então, Black, vai montar a nossa barraca ou não?

-Hum... – ele fez cara de pensativo, fingindo pensar na resposta – Depende do que você vai me dar em troca... – e sorriu maliciosamente segurando a garota pela cintura.

A garota soltou-se empurrando-o, e virou-se para Lílian e para Anne

-É meninas... pelo visto nós vamos ter que virar a noite montando a barraca... – disse ela balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um falso semblante triste.

-Ou não... – completou Sirius – tudo depende do que a sua amiga aqui – e apontou pa Lisa - vai me dar em troca... – disse ele virando-a para olhá-la atentamente nos olhos.

-Ai, ai... entendam-se vocês dois aí... eu vou entrar nessa barraca mesmo... além de estar toda molhada, eu to quase morrendo de tanta fome... você vem Anne?- disse Lílian patéticamente.

-Ahn... não... vou ficar aqui fora mesmo, esperando o Remo...

-Espera Lílian! – gritou Sirius, mas já era tarde

-O... que... é... _isso_?

-Isso... bom... er... isso é... é... – gaguejou Sirius coçando a nuca

-Eu sabia! Eu simplesmente sabia! Eu tinha quase certeza que você tinha usado magia!

Você NUNCA montaria isso sozinho, não é, Sirius Black? – disse praticamente cuspindo as duas últimas palavras

-Mas Lily...

-Lily nada Sirius... não me venha com "Lily". Você tem a noção do que poderia ter acontecido se você tivesse sido visto? Ah, quase me esqueci que você é um maroto, e, como tal, inconseqüente...

Anne segurou-se para não retrucar. Remo não era inconseqüente! Porém achou melhor não se meter na briga dos amigos.

-Eu tenho noção do que podia ter acontecido... – e nessa hora ele olhou para baixo, balançando a cabeça – Mas tava chovendo, a gente não conseguia montar, tava me irritando... o Pontas e o Aluado discordaram, foi uma discussão enorme, e no final eles acabaram cedendo... mas disseram que se eu quisesse, eu teria que montar sozinho, que eles jamais fariam isso, então eu mandei eles darem uma volta por aí... sabe, pra tirar as pessoas ao redor...

-Pra você ter montado a barraca sozinho... tinha que ter magia mesmo... – disse Lílian extremamente decepcionada

-Ei!

-Merlin! Nem pra montar uma barraca vocês, homens servem... Lisa... – chamou Lílian ao que a garota prontamente virou-se para olhá-la – sinto te decepcionar... Mas o homem só tem duas utilidades mesmo...

-Lílian Evans! Nunca duvide da capacidade de um homem!

-Ah eh! Então me diga pra que outras coisas os homens servem! Vai, diz!

-Bem... primeiro, eu preciso saber quais são as outras duas!

-Você quer saber mesmo?

-Aham

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta!

-Não vai se arrepender depois?

-Negativo, minha cara Lily

-Posso falar?

-Já devia ter dito...

-Trocar lâmpadas e... matar baratas. – mas foi Lisa quem falou, interrompendo Lílian, talvez por que não agüentava mais aquela enrolação.

-Ah não! – exclamou ele indignado

-Ah sim! – exclamaram as duas, já que Anne tinha sentado na grama e ria alto da discussão dos amigos.

-Cara, que absurdo... Infâmia, calúnia, vocês estão difamando-nos! – e saiu andando para longe da barraca, para se afastar delas, como se estivesse muito chateado.

-Por que será, né! – ironizou Lily, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, e indo atrás do garoto.

Nesse momento, chegaram dois garotos, tão entretidos numa conversa, que nem notaram as meninas.

-... mas realmente... aquela loirinha não era de se jogar fora, Aluado.

-Pontas, Pontas, Pontas... você sabe muito bem que eu só tenho olhos para a minha Anninha mas bem que eu vi aquela morena piscar para você...

-Cara, eu nem percebi... não mesmo...

-Ah claro... você estava ocupado demais pensando na Li... – Remo parou no meio da frase ao ver a cara de espanto do amigo. Quando virou-se, sorriu constrangido para os amigos que os observavam

-Ahn... Oi Anne, oi Lisa...

-Oi Remo – respondeu Lisa estranhamente sorridente

-Ahn... gente... cadê a Lily? – perguntou Tiago curioso olhando ao redor

-Ah... claro... A Lily tá por aí com o Sirius – respondeu Anne com a maior naturalidade do mundo

-COMO?

-É... a Lily foi atrás do Sirius... – respondeu Lisa indiferente

-E você fala isso como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo... Lisa, pelo amor de Merlin... Que diabos esse cachorro deve estar fazendo com a _minha Lily_ a _essa_ hora? Oh Merlin...

-Tiago, pára de ser bobo e fazer drama! Até por que a Lily correr atrás de um maroto **é** a coisa mais natural do mundo! Parece até que você não conhece a Lily...

-Mas ela não faz isso comigo...

-HAHAHAHAHA – começou a rir Anne

-Tiago... por Merlin! É o que ela mais faz!

-Mas ela só vai atrás de mim quando quer brigar comigo!

Uma fria voz, repentinamente, soou atrás do maroto

-E o que você achava que eu estava fazendo com o Black, Potter?

-Lily? Lily... Lily! Lily, você tá bem?

-Claro que estou Potter! Por que não estaria!

-Não sei... quer dizer, estamos falando do Sirius, não é...

-E é mais fácil eu fazer alguma coisa com ele do que ao contrário...

-Ah Lily, não fala assim... você sabe que eu fico com ciúmes do meu cachorrinho...

-Fico feliz que você se sinta assim, Lisa... – interrompeu um Sirius sorridente, sorriso que faria qualquer garota de Hogwarts derreter, menos aquelas que encontravam-se à sua frente.

-Você sabe que só eu posso repudiar dele... – continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

Lílian meramente riu.

-Até parece... Parar de esconder seu amor incondicional pela minha pessoa seria uma boa, senhorita Delacout...

-Como se _eu _te amasse, Black...

-Eu sei que ama, querida Lisa...

Lisa deu a língua para o garoto.

-_Se _eu te...

-Desculpem-me por interromper o terceiro casal mais fofo do acampamento, mas _ainda_ está chovendo; eu _ainda_ estou com frio; e a nossa barraca _ainda_ não foi montada, portanto, DÁ PRA VOCÊS PARAREM DE DISCUTIR! - e se recompôs – sinto muito, mas é que... não é hora pra isso, se é que vocês me entendem... – disse Anne com um falso sorriso no rosto.

-Vocês... não conseguiram montar a barraca? – perguntou Tiago incrédulo

-É o que parece não Tiago? - retrucou Lílian amarga.

-Mas, então, o que vocês vão fazer agora? – Perguntou Remo tirado o cabelo molhado do rosto.

-Bom...eu tive uma idéia...- disse Lisa macabramente.

-E lá vamos nós de novo...- sorriu Anne encarando as amigas.

* * *

**N/A **

**Bom...aqui estou novamente.**

**Mais um capítulo postado..eu sei que esse demorou muito mas, fim de ano chegando..provas, depois as férias e viagens...uma loucura!**

**Hoje eu não vou responder as reviews de vocês por um motivo bem simples...tenho algo muito desagradável para tratar com vocês.**

**O meu adorável e merecido descanso foi brutalmente interrompido pelo aviso de que a fic estaria sendo plagiada. Eu, claro, fiquei surpresa e atônita. Fui logo verificar a informação. E, infelizmente, estava correto. "Cabeças vão rolar" estava sendo plagiada e postada no fórum floreios e borrões com outro nome e em nome de outro escritor. Vocês não tem idéia de como fiquei chateada. Nós escrevemos o ano todo por puro prazer de escrever e descobrimos que certas pessoas se aproveitam e copiam e colam o nosso trabalho em outro lugar...é frustrante.**

**Mas eu sou uma pessoa pacífica, por isso, ao contrário da minha amiga que quer denunciar ao fórum, gostaria que a "autora" entrasse em contato conosco, pois temos muito o que conversar, e tirasse imediatamente a fic do ar... **

**Outra coisa muito chata...hoje, quando entrei no ff pra postar o cap, descobri que mudaram a minha senha. Qual é o problema, é algo pessoal? Agora eu simplesmente não posso ficar mais tranqüila? Quem fez isso, se tem algo contra mim pode dizer...adoraria ouvir mas ser vítima de sabotagem...não não... isso é sujeira, é um ato vil de pessoas baixas.**

**Peço sinceras desculpas a quem teve a paciência e a boa vontade de ler até aqui. Bom... o capítulo vai ser dividido em dois, por que ele estava muito grande na minha opinião. Não vai demorar tanto para ser postado. Mas eu vou viajar em breve então, não o esperem para agora...**

**Muito obrigado pelo apoio de todos...mandem reviews, não se esqueçam!**

**Plágio é crime.**

**Beijos **

**Akire **


	7. Malditas Barracas parte II

**Capítulo 5 - parte 2**

**Malditas barracas**

* * *

-Lisa, eu tenho muito medo dos seus planos...

-Relaxa Anne... Esse é perfeito! - disse a garota com um sorriso lindo, o que contrastou muito com seu estado físico. Encharcada.

-E posso saber sobre o que se trata ó grande pensadora? - perguntou Lílian irônica.

-Bom... Nós já vamos ter um lugar para dormir... -Respondeu Lisa misteriosa, e tirando um pouco do cabelo que havia grudado no rosto andou de forma apressada para onde os garotos conversavam.

-Hã? - disse Lílian sem entender muita coisa.

-Veja e aprenda minha ingênua amiga... - sussurrou Anne no ouvido da ruiva.

Lisa andava decidida, no rosto um belo sorriso, se tudo desse certo, toda aquela chuva seria apenas uma distante lembrança. Assim que se aproximou mudou de expressão, agora parecendo estar chateada.

-O que aconteceu Lisa? - perguntou Tiago notando a expressão da garota.

-Gente, A Lily já ta reclamando do frio, da chuva, do vento... De tudo! Eu não agüento mais!

-O que? Eu não est... - começou a se defender a ruiva assim que ouviu a amiga porém foi impedida por Anne que a calou com as mãos.

-Ah, novidade... Essa é uma que vai morrer reclamando... - disse Sirius debochado.

-Ei, eu não reclamo de tudo! - retrucou Lílian, agora já podendo falar e com as mão na cintura, completamente ensopada.

-Não Lily, você apenas reclama de apenas 90 das coisas... - respondeu Anne entre risos.

Lílian deu a língua para a amiga.

-Então, para a Lílian não voltar a reclamar que ela não tá reclamando que ela está molhada... Acho melhor nós entrarmos... - disse Lisa puxando rapidamente Anne e Lílian pela mão para dentro da "barraca" dos meninos.

-Ei! Podem parar aí _gracinhas_... Essa é a **nossa** barraca! - disse Sirius irritado pondo-se na frente das garotas.

-Nós sabemos Black...E daí? - perguntou Lisa indiferente.

-E daí que vocês **não** podem entrar! - falou o maroto exasperado.

Tiago e Remo observavam a cena um tanto quanto divertidos. Ambos achavam melhor não interferir a briga naquela ocasião, senão, acabaria sobrando para eles também.

-Não sei se você se lembra **querido**... - começou Lisa cínica- mas é por **sua** causa que NÓS NÃO TEMOS BARRACA! - terminou a morena gritando para poder ser ouvida, afinal, a chuva ficava cada vez mais forte.

-POR **MINHA** CAUSA? - repetiu ele perplexo.

-É!

-MAS EU NÃO FIZ NADA!

-POR ISSO MESMO!

Dando a conversa por encerrada, Lisa entra definitivamente na barraca arrastando suas amigas junto. Anne e Lílian não entenderam muito o breve "bate boca" que a amiga tivera com Sirius. Mas entenderam muito bem um coisa, uma vez dentro daquela barraca, ninguém mais as tiraria de lá.

* * *

Assim que o "trio dinâmico" adentrou na sala, não pode deixar de se surpreender... Definitivamente Sirius Black havia feito um ótimo trabalho. Elas poderiam confundir aquilo com uma sala perfeitamente normal, se não soubessem que ela na verdade uma simples barraca de camping. Mas as meninas estavam tão cansadas que nem tiveram tempo de apreciar a decoração, se jogaram no sofá assim que o viram. Logo em seguida entraram Tiago e Remo, sendo seguidos por Sirius extremamente emburrado. Os dois primeiros sentaram-se nas poltronas do outro lado da "sala". Sirius, ao notar que não havia sobrado lugar para ele, fato que o deixou mais irritado ainda, conjurou uma cadeira.

-Muito bem... Agora que vocês pararam com essa briga boba... Podem contar para mim e para o Remo o que diabos está acontecendo? -perguntou Tiago passando as mão pelo cabelo. Fato que não passou despercebido por Lílian, que rolou os olhos automaticamente.

-A culpa é delas... - justificou- seSirius levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa.

-Nossa? - repetiu Lisa incrédula.

-É, o que eu posso fazer se a incompetência de vocês é tanta que não conseguem montar uma barraca se quer?

-Ah, claro, e você fala isso por que conseguiu montar a barraca né? - retrucou Anne baixo... Mas todos a ouviram.

-E não consegui? A barraca tá aqui não?

-Com magia até eu, não? - disse Lílian já começando a se irritar.

-Mas aparentemente nem com magia vocês conseguiram... - comentou Sirius casualmente observando a mão.

-Olha aqui Black, nós não usamos magia por que a área está cheia de **TROUXAS**! E não se pode usar magia nessas condições! - disse Lílian já sentindo seu sangue ferver.

-Eu sei senhorita "eu sou politicamente correta"...

-Engraçado... NÃO PARECE! - gritou Lisa antes que Lílian pudesse pensar numa resposta adequada.

-Lisa, não adianta... Eu e o Tiago bem que tentamos avisar, mas quando o Sirius cisma com alguma coisa, ele consegue ser mais cabeça dura do que o Pontas aqui... - disse Remo parecendo já estar cansado daquela discussão.

-Ei, ei não sou cabeça dura! - reclamou Tiago parecendo uma criança de cinco anos.

-Não, imagina... - sussurrou Lílian irônica.

-Quem é, é a Lily... – falou o maroto apontando para a ruiva.

-Eu? - perguntou ela incrédula.

-Tu sim! - disse Sirius bem mais empolgado.

-Hã? Eu não!

-Então quem é?

-PÁRA COM ISSO! - berrou Lílian quase pulando no pescoço do amigo.

-Ah claro... Você só disse isso por que não sabe a brincadeira do João... - disse Tiago sorrindo maroto.

Quando Sirius abriu a boca para cantar a música para as pessoas que não sabem a brincadeira do João, Anne o interrompeu.

-Eu acho que nós estamos nos desviando um **pouco** da conversa...

-É, tem razão, agora contem tudo o que está acontecendo... - disse Remo pensativo.

-Eu falo! - falou Lisa adiantando-se.

-Não Lisa, pode deixar... **Eu** conto! - retrucou Lílian indicando o lugar para a amiga sentar e lenvantando-se começou a andar de um lado para outro.

-Somos todo ouvidos Lílian... - incentivou Tiago vendo a hesitação da ruiva.

-Bom, nós estávamos muito felizes tentando montar a nossa barraca... - começou Lílian.

-Aham... - disse Lisa bem incomodada com a situação.

-Certo - suspirou Lílian - nem **tão** felizes assim... Mas estávamos tentando terminar de montar a barraca a antes da chuva piorar...

-Se é que isso era possível... - concluiu Anne.

-É, só que a Anne não estava achando a entrada 32 e a **ANTA** da Lisa resolveu ajudar... Olhando no manual de instruções! – concluiu Lílian exasperada.

Anne deu um suspiro um pouco mais forte do que o normal... Escondendo pessimamente a sua vontade de cair na gargalhada.

Remo também havia notado a onde a ruiva queria chegar e já começava a esboçar um meio sorriso.

-E daí Lily? - perguntou Tiago olhando a face risonha do casal de namorados e não entendendo nada.

-E daí Potter, e daí que...

-Er...Tiago... - corrigiu o maroto um tanto quanto sem graça.

-Certo, Tiago...e daí que um pessoa que tem o mínimo de cérebro sabe que o papel em contato com a água... MOLHA! - exclamou a ruiva mais exasperada ainda.

Anne já gargalhava ensandecidamente junto com Remo e Sirius. Lisa murmurava algo incompreensível.

-E bem... Com a nossa última esperança se dissolvendo nas mãos da nossa "amada" Lisa... A Anne resolveu botar o orgulho feminino de lado e pedir a ajuda de vocês... Contra a minha vontade devo acrescentar... - concluiu assim Lílian, a sua terrível história.

-Mas... Por que contra a sua vontade? - perguntou Tiago curioso.

-Por que as mulheres são simplesmente superiores... Óbvio! - retrucou Lisa pelos dentes e espiando Sirius com o canto dos olhos.

-Mas... - Tiago ainda tentou dialogar.

-Bem isso não vem ao caso. A Anne voltou sozinha, aí a gente perguntou o que houve. E ela disse que o Sirius estava montando a barraca sozinho. Nós sabiamos que havia algo errado... Afinal é simplesmente impossivel que esse "ser" faça alguma coisa... Ainda mais sozinho. - Retrucou Lílian sorrindo maldosamente

-Ei... Zoa mas não humilha! -disse Sirius indignado

-Só estou falando a verdade... - falou a garota docemente.

-Mas o mais bizarro foi sem dúvida a Lisa tentando achar a entrada "alfa" no meio da chuva enquanto a Lily fazia castelinhos de lama... - disse Anne já chorando de rir

-É... Ingrata, nem para me ajudar... - reclamou Lisa emburrada - E você também não é senhorita Anne Peters... Estava ocupada de mais catando trevo de quatro folhas ...

-Claro... Para dar sorte... - resmungou Anne encarando os pés.

-Mas você nem pediu a nossa ajuda... - falou Lílian encarando a amiga.

-Eu pensei que vocês fossem minhas amigas...Pensei que eu não precisasse perdir ajuda...

-E eu pensei que esses anfitriões fossem melhores... Eu AINDA estou molhada e morrendo de frio! - falou Anne de um súbito com a voz totalmente mudada.

Foi ai que os marotos perceberam o estado em que as garotas se encontravam: Lílian estava completamente encharcada, seus lábios roxos contrastavam com a pele mais pálida do que o normal. Tremia freneticamente.Anne parecia que tinha acabado de entrar em uma piscina, com os pés e as sandálias completamente sujos de lama, seus cabelos estavam escorridos e grudados no rosto. E Lisa... Bem Lisa estava com cara de quem veio a pé da China no meio de um temporal, completamente molhada e com pequenos gravetos nos cabelos desgrenhados.

Mas os três não podiam dizer muita coisa pois não estavam em um estado muito melhor... Remo, rapidamente entrou no "banheiro" e pegou algumas toalhas.

-Sequem-se rápido antes que pegem uma pneumonia ou algo do tipo...

As meninas não perderam tempo. Rapidaemnte se esnrolaram nas toalhas trazidas pelo amigo.

-O que é pneunomia Remo? - perguntou Anne assustada com o nome da doença.

-É uma doença trouxa Anne - respondeu Lílian se enrrolando mais ainda na toalha - mas relaxa... Para você pegar pneumonia primeiro você tem que estar gripada... Então, por enquanto, está tudo bem!

-Obrigada Lílian, ótimo conselho... - ironizou Lisa.

-Cala a boca Lisa... - reclamou a ruiva.

-Agora podem continuar? - perguntou Tiago divertido com a situação.

-É, nós viemos ver o Sirius, e pedir para que ele bondosamete montasse a nossa barraca... - continuou Anne.

-PÁRA tudo! As mulheres não são muito melhores do que os homens? - perguntou Sirius comuma dassobrancelhas levantada.

-É, mas tem a ver com as três utilidades de um homem... Mas isso não vem ao caso agora... - disse Lisa banalzando o assunto.

-TRÊS? - exclamaram os três marotos juntos.

-É, tres... - falou Lílian calmamente.

-Poderia ao menos me dizer quais são? - perguntou Remo interessado.

-Remo querido, eu prefiro continuar a ser sua namorada... - falou Anne corando.

-Mas agora eu quero saber! - revoltou-se Tiago.

-Pontas, não queira saber, eu te garanto que você não vai goistar nem um pouco...– advertiu Sirius vendo as expressões das garotas.

-O caso é... -retomou Lisa contente - Agora essa barraca é nossa propriedade!

-COMO? -voltaram a dizer os três juntos.

-Simples, vocês nos amam e precisam de nós para sobreviverem, e nós precisamos de um teto para sobrevivermos sem pegar pimunia... Então nós vamos fazer esse enorme esforço e vamos ficar por aqui mesmo! - falou Lisa passando a unha no estofado do braço do sofá. Aparentemente completamente indiferente a revelação que acabara de fazer.

-Nem pensar! - Falou Sirius convicto.

-Tá bom... Então meninas, vamos procurar alguém que nos queira! - replicou Lílian levantando-se

-NÃO! - gritou Tiago - Por mim elas podem ficar!

-Por mim também! - adiantou-se Lupin.

-Pois por mim não...E como quem "fez" a barraca fui eu... - falou Sirius dando a conversa por encerrada.

-Fez por que quis, Almofadinhas! Ninguém te pediu nada... - exclamou Tiago indiferente.

-Ai, Black... Essa doeu em mim... - disse Lisa rindo do amigo.

O homem cruzou os braços no peito emburrado.

-Hora de uma reunião marota... - sugeriu Tiago chmando os amigos para um canto.

* * *

-Gente, isso não vai dar certo! - exclamou Sirius exasperado.

-Por que não? - perguntou Tiago interessado.

-Por que é LOUCURA! - o moreno terminou gritando.

-Shiiii, fala baixo... Elas podem escutar! - reclamou Tiago dando um tapa no braço do amigo.

-Não sei se você reparou... Mas essa conversa é que tá uma loucura! - disse Remo entediado.

-Acabaram? - perguntou Anne docemente.

-Não, Anne, meu amor. Está acabando... Não se preocupe... - respondeu Remo com um lindo sorriso para a namorada.

-Viu, é exatamente por isso que é um loucura! - falou Sirius segurando Remo pelos ombros.

-O que a Anne tem a ver com a história? - Perguntou Remo estreitando perigosamente os olhos.

-O problema não é a Anne... E sim o poder que essas mulheres exercem sobre vocês! - concluiu Sirius brilhantemente.

-Nenhuma mulher exerce poder sobre mim! - defendeu-se Tiago.

-Por Merlin Tiago!

-Certo... Talvez a minha mãe... Ou até a Minnie, mas fora essas duas ninguém mais!

-E a Lílian, Tiago?

-Não! Não mesmo!

-Claro que sim Pontas, você faz tudo que ela quer e mais um pouco!

-Tenho que concordar com você Almofadinhas... Tirando parar de chamá-la para sair e parar de dar esses apelidos... Você faz tudo para ela Tiago!

-Mas você não tem moral nenhuma para falar de mim ok? Faz tudo o que a Lisa quer também!

-Claro! - disse Sirius colocando a mão no bolso e tirando a "Lisa" de lá - a Lisa é um ótimo entreterimento!

-É sério Sirius... Nós não podemos deixá-las dormirem fora daqui! - ponderou Remo preocupado

-Fora? Quem disse que elas iriam dormir fora? Elas vão dormir na barraca que elas irão montar!

-Almofadinhas, eu não sei se você reparou mas... ELAS NÃO VÃO MONTAR PORRA NENHUMA! - gritou Tiago nervoso com a teimosia do amigo.

-Eu concordo com o Pontas... -disse Remo pensativo.

-Tá bom, Tá bom... Dois contra um, vocês ganharam...mas eu estou avisando... Isso vai dar merda...

-Vai nada...É agora que a diversão começa... -disse Tiago voltando ao humor habitual - Meninas, o conselho Maroto já deu seu veredicto!

-E qual seria ele, vossa excêlencia? - perguntou Lisa segurando as mãos de Anne ao seu lado. Lílian cruzou os dedos.

-Vocês ficam! - disse Tiago voltando-se a se sentar e observando a reação das garotas.

Lisa sorriu e sussurrou no ouvido de Lílian.

-Eu não disse que esse plano iria dar certo?

-Lisa, você e terrível! - exclamou a ruiva entre gargalhadas.

-Eu sei - respondeu a morena cheia de si.

-Só tem um problema... -começou Sirius entediado - a barraca só tem três quartos...

-Então, vai ser muito engraçado ver vocês três domirem no mesmo quarto. - concluiu Anne sorridente.

-Viu, eu num falei? Já começaram a querer mandar na gente! - disse Sirius bufando.

-Sirius, você já tentou dormir com a Lily e com a Lisa no mesmo quarto? - perguntou a loira entando ignorar a cara de indignação das amigas.

-Não...Mas adoraria! - disse ao que Tiago fuzilou-o com o olhar.

-É praticamente impossível! Eu venho tentando fazer isso há seis anos, e ainda num consegui essa proesa! Elas se remexem muito!

-Ei! - bradaram as duas simultaneamente.

-Ah, não deve ser tão terrível dormir com elas -retrucou Tiago um tanto cético.

-Acredite Tiago, é muito pior do que você imagina!

Lisa e Lílian trocaram olhares cúmplices. Mais tarde elas iriam ter uma conversa muito séria com Anne sobre o que ela podia e o que ela **não** podia dizer na frente dos Marotos.

-Tive um idéia! - disse Sirius repentinamente com um sorriso brilhante.

-Oh não, Merlin nos livre disso! - resmungou Lisa divertida.

-Vocês só dormem aqui se... - começou o moreno

-Se nada Sirius, vocês já concordaram que a gente vai dormir aqui e pronto! - cortou Lisa, decidida.

-Droga... Eu e a minha boca grande... -resmungou o outro.

-O papo está muito bom, a discusão está melhor ainda... Mas eu vou tomar um banho bem quente para não pegar pneunoninonia! - disse Anne levantando-se subitamnete.

Todos ficaram quietos na sala. Enquanto um encarava o outro tentando processar a frase da amiga, Anne já se dirigia para o local onde se encontrava uma plaqueta dizendo "área proibida". Coisas de Sirius, concluiu a mesma antes de entrar.

-Depois ela diz que eu e a Lisa é que somos malucas! - Lílian foi a primeira a se pronunciar.

-Mas, sinceramente, vocês são malucas! - constatou Tiago divertido.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Potter...

-Ah, vai dizer quenão é?

-Ah, claro! Sou eu quem estou conversando normalmente e saio do nada pra tomar banho... - retrucou Lisa entrando na conversa.

-Ei, a Anne nem está aqui para se defender... Não falem assim dela!– reclamou Remo.

-Ah, esqueci que o namorado super-protetor e grudento está aqui para defendê-la - ironozou a morena.

-Lisa...

-Que é Lily?

-Cala a boca!

Um silêncio inconveniente tomou a sala. Lílian e Lisa se encaravam cheias de mistérios. Os garotos não estavam entendendo muita coisa.

-Ahhhhhhhh! - fez-se ouvir a voz feminina e estridente no banheiro.

-Anne, você está bem? - perguntaram Lílian, Lisa e Remo ao mesmo tempo.

-Pessoal, eu to com um **GRANDE** problema! - falou amenina chorosa.

-Pode deixar que eu tô indo te salvar meu amor! - gritou Remo inconscientemente.

-Cavaleiro da armadura brilhante... Pode ir esperando ai! Quem vai somos nós, afinal também somos mulheres... E ela está num banheiro né! - disse Lisa alegremente,saltitando na direção do banheiro.

-Mas... - Remo ainda tentou argumentar.

-Sem mas Remo... Deixa que nós cuidamos disso... - resmungou Lílian seguindo a amiga.

-Eu não disse que elas querem mandar em nós! - falou Sirius debochado jogando uma almofada no amigo que ainda estava de pé. Remo havia se levantado quando ouviua voz da namorada.

-Cala a boca Almofadinhas! - disse o mesmo rolando os olhos e jogando a almofada de volta.

-Ai, o lobinho ficou ofendido!

-A situação já esta crítica o suficiente sem as suas piadas Sirius - disse Tiago estranhamente sério.

Nesse momento Lisa e Lílian adentraram na sala correndo.

-Meninos! - Disse Lílian com uma voz sutilmente agradável.

-Nós precisamos de um favor bem pequinininho de vocês - continuou Lisa sorrindo abertamente.

-Pronto! Vai começar a exploração... - disse Sirius emburrando-se novamente - Eu não disse?

-Calado Sirius...O que vocês querem? - perguntou Tiago cansado.

-Que vocês peguem nossas malas! - sorriu Lílian se aproximando do maroto.

-O QUÊ? - perguntou Sirius esbugalhando seus lindos olhos.

-É, as nossas malas ficaram lá perto da pseudo barraca... - disse Lisa fazendo uma cara angelical - Vocês são muito bonzinhos e vão lá pega-las para nós né?

-De jeito nenhum! - disse Tiago rindo para as meninas.

-Por que não? - perguntou Lílian fazendo bico.

-Porque o mundo tá desabando lá fora em forma de água? - sugeriu ele irônico

-Ahhhh... Por favooooooooor - insistiu a ruiva.

-Não. - disse Sirius irredutível.

-Mas porque não? - tentou Lisa novamente.

-Eu já disse... TÁ CHOVENDO MUITO! - falou Tiago começando a se irritar.

-Mas vocês nasceram altos, fortes e musculosos apenas para ajudar as pobres donzelas indefesas. - disse Lílian concluindo com um largo sorriso.

-Ah Lily... Eu sei que eu sou muito bom, mas tá chovendo, você sabe como é né... Nós já nos molhamos o suficiente hoje... - disse Tiago calmamente encarando o olhar pidão que Lílian o lançava.

-Tiago? - disse Lisa.

-Sim, Lisa?

-Se você for lá eu prometo que deixo a Lily dormir com você!

-COMO? - grito a ruiva de olhos esbugalhados.

-Ah Lily... Deixa de drama...O que tem? São só 15 dias... Eé por um bem maior!

-O que tem? Por que você não dorme com ele, então?

-Porque ele quer você! - respondeu a morena, simples.

-Se ele quisesse... Você dormiria?

-Dormia porque eu tenho certeza que ele não ia fazer nada comigo... Diferente do Black, lógico...

-Sua anta! Se eu dormir com o Potter, você VAI ter que dormir com o Black, ou você acha e a Anne vai deixar você dormir com o Remo? - nesse instante as duas já estava berrando

-Oh Merlin... - sussurrou Lisa preocupada - Esqueçam tudo rapazes! Ninguém dorme com ninguém e pronto!

-Não Lisa, nós gostamos muito da sua sugestão - disse Tiago maliciosamente.

-Nós só vamos pegar as coisas de vocês se dormirem conosco... No bom sentido, claro! - sorriu Remo deixando aflorar seu lado Maroto.

-Até tu Remo? - disse Lisa desapontada.

-LISA DELACOUT... VIU O QUE A SUA BOCA ENORME FEZ? EU VOU TE MATAR MENINA! - gritou Lílian o mais alto que podia, fazendo Anne por a cabeça para fora e perguntar se estava tudo bem.

-Antes disso eu me mato! - declarou a mesma.

-COMO VOCÊ É IDIOTA...O pouco cérebro que você tinha na cabeça finalmente virou ar! - Lílian parecia que não iria parar tão cedo.

-Lílian, não começa...

-Parem as duas ! Para logo o que vocês decidiram? - perguntou Sirius pondo-se entre as duas antes que aquilo virasse uma competição de "quem tinha as cordas vocais ais resistentes".

-Lily, eu prefiro eles... - choramingou Lisa.

-Ah claro... Isso é porque não é você que tem que dormir com o Potter... - bufou Lílian irritada.

-Se você quiser eu troco... - disse Lisa sorrindo.

-Jura? - perguntou Lílian esperançosa.

-Qualquer coisa é melhor que o Black - justificou-se Lisa.

-Ei, eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas nós _ainda_ estamos aqui... - retrucou Sirius pigarreando.

-E o que vocês _ainda_ estão fazendo aqui? Vão logo pegar as malas! A Anne está esperando! - disse Lisa ativamente.

-OK – respondeu Remo calmamente.

Os três saíram rapidamente da barraca. Sirius ainda praguejava.

-Eu não disse que elas tinham meios de nos dominar? Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde elas iam nos obrigar a fazer tudo pra elas! Mas vocês não me ouvem! E ainda obedecem àquelas loucas! Elas são malignas, querem nos ver mortos! Como cães sarnentos estirados no chão morrendo aos poucos de fome e de cansaço!

-Ah, cala a boca Sirius! – disse Remo sério.

-Sabe, eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em ser chantageado. - comentou Tiago, aparentemente bem feliz com a troca que havia feito.

-Isso é deplorável! Eu, Sirius Black, nunca, nunquinha, em toda a minha vida, ousei achar que algum maroto, algum dia seria chantageado... Quanto mais que ele iria gostar disso...

-Nem eu Almofadinhas... Nem eu...E muito menos ia achar que esse maroto seria o Pontas...

-Viu! Eu não falei que era melhor não andar com essas garotas! Viu o que elas conseguem fazer! – continuou Sirius ainda muito irritado.

-Sirius, você só ta falando isso por que não quer dormir com a Lisa.

–Claro que não!Só disse isso por que elas estão acabando com a essência marota!

-Essência marota? Que coisa mais gay Almofadinhas!

-Sem comentários Pontas... Sem comentários...

* * *

-Lisa, eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso!

-Eu também não Lils... – disse Lisa chorosa.

-Por que você sugeriu de irmos dormir com eles, sua... Coisa!

-Eu não sei! Pareceu-me a única maneira de fazer com que eles fossem pegar as nossas malas!

-Nós poderíamos ameaçá-los de morte! Como você não se lembrou disso?

-Pára Lily... Eu vou chorar... – disse Lisa com uma voz chorosa.

-Eu também! – disse Lílian irritada.

-Lils... eu te prometo uma coisa...

-Fala.

-Essa noite vai ser inesquecível... – falou Lisa malignamente.

-Como? – indagou Lílian arregalando os olhos.

-Ai Lily, como você é maldosa! Eu quis dizer que vou infernizar a noite de um certo maroto.

-Estou começando a gostar do seu plano Lis... – disse a ruiva sorrindo maquiavelicamente.

-Então temos um plano? – perguntou Lisa estendendo as mãos.

-Claro minha amiga! – e apertou a mão da amiga selando o acordo.

Se dependesse das duas, os garotos iriam sofrer...E muito...

**N/A**

**Bom...acho que nem adianta eu me desculpar né? Faz um bocado de tempo que eu num posto...**

**A gente nem vai responder às reviews, por que tem muitas e a gente num tem paciência, portanto, a partir de agora, qualquer pergunta será respondida em forma de um texto, ok?**

**A gente queria agradecer o apoio de todos vocês em relação à estória do plágio... Sério... A gente ficou bem mal com isso, o apoio de vocês foi super importante pra gente... No final das contas a garota tirou a fic do ar...**

**Bem... pra quem pediu romance... foi uma grande falha nossa... A gente tem a fic escrita até o capítulo 9, que a gente escreveu no ano passado, só que está tudo escrito a mão, e tem que digitar, e tem a correria de trabalhos e provas, e a gente ainda tem que se encontrar pra digitar... O que é bem complicado, por que eu me mudei e agora estou morando em Florianópolis, o que torna tudo mais complicado ainda... **

**A gente até pode tentar encaixar um romance, mas nada garantido (eu te entendo, também fico um pouco frustrada com fics que não têm nada romântico)...**

**Que bom que vocês gostam da fic...**

**Espero que tennham gostado do cap...**

**A gente vai tentar atualizar mais rápido da próxima vez... Mas não garantimos nada...**

**Ah sim, quase esqueci... COMENTEM!**

**Pra gente saber o que se passa na cabeça das pessoas que leêm essa coisa doida que a gente criou...**

**Bejooos...**

**xD**

**Celle, e a akire que fica do lado olhando ¬¬**

**(claro... Eu fiz a N/A de todos os outros...¬¬")**

**(parece até que ela fez sozinha... só a do cap passado, mas de qualquer forma, ignorem-a)**


End file.
